Fabricando un bebé
by alyzama
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia llevan cinco años casados, pero por algun motivo no han podido tener un hijo, así que varios de sus amigos y familiares se unen para que este par de esposos puedan ser papás de una buena vez ¿Qué planes pondrán en marcha? ¿Qué peripecias tendran que enfrentar? ¿Podra Isshin ser abuelo? Bueno... Pasen y lean xD
1. Ayudando a la pareja

Bueno xD

Se me ocurrió la idea de este fic hace solo unas horas y me gusto como quedo.

El otro fic "**Sentimientos**" lo subiré poco a poco, así que ambos los publicare al mismo tiempo.

El fic está inspirado en el capítulo de los simpsons donde ayudan a Apu a tener hijos.

En fin…

Pasen y lean.

Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Kubo Tite.

**Fabricando un bebé**

**1.- Ayudando a la pareja**

Hace solo cinco años que Ichigo y Rukia habían contraído matrimonio, fue una boda grande a la que asistieron cientos de invitados, humanos, shinigamis, algunos Espadas como Neliel y sus dos queridos amigos, pero los que no faltaron fueron los líderes de las cuatro familias nobles de la realeza shinigami.

La boda fue tan maravillosa que por meses se hablo de ella, Rukia se veía preciosa en el quimono tradicional e Ichigo, ni que decir, las mujeres envidiaron a la pelinegra por hacer suyo a tan buen prospecto de hombre.

Pero…

El trabajo de ambos los absorbía tanto, Ichigo era Capitán de un escuadrón especial encargado exclusivamente para evitar y erradicar posibles invasiones a la sociedad de almas, teniendo a su cargo a una veintena de excelentes shinigamis entrenados exclusivamente por Ichigo, Yoruichi y Urahara, en cambio Rukia era capitana del treceavo escuadrón teniendo como subordinada a Karin, quien tras lo ocurrido en la invasión de los Quincy, la familia Kurosaki opto por ir a vivir al Gotei 13.

Y… tras cinco años de estar casados algo no había "ocurrido" y eso era que Rukia no había podido quedar embarazada, y no es que no lo quisiera o no lo intentaran simplemente no se había logrado y eso estaba acarreando una serie de rumores sobre la estabilidad de la pareja.

-Ichigo, hijo…- Se dirigió Isshin a Ichigo.

-¿Qué quieres papá?-

-¿Cuándo me daras un nieto?-

Ichigo el cual estaba comiendo, se levanto de su asiento y le tiro por la cabeza una manzana que tenia a un lado.

-Deja de estar molestando-

Isshin evadió el golpe y al mismo tiempo volvió a formular otra pregunta-¿A caso tú y Rukia-chan tienen problemas?-

-No, por supuesto que no-

-Entonces….- Isshin puso cara de pánico total mientras un aura negra lo rodeo- ¿Eres impotente?-

-¿Estas idiota o qué? Yo no soy impotente, soy todo un hombre-

-Si lo fueras ya tuviera la mansión Shiba llena de nietos- Le reto desafiante.

Ichigo cerro los puños contra la mesa mientras una vena se formaba en su frente.

-El que Rukia no haya quedado embarazada es cosa de nosotros dos, a ti no te incumbe-

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos?- Le pregunto seriamente.

Ichigo casi saca su Zampakutou pero trato de calmarse nuevamente, o sino… mataría a su padre.

-Hace dos semanas- Contesto apenado –Pero deja de meterte en mis asuntos-

-Ichigo… no es que te presione pero he visto a Rukia-chan un poco retraída y hace unos días la vi jugar con unos niños del Rukongai y… -Pauso antes de continuar- Se veía feliz… tenia la misma cara que tu madre antes de embarazarse de ti, en la vida de las mujeres llega un momento que desean consciente o inconscientemente el ser madres, así que ten- Saco una cajita de su haori rojo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto al tomar la caja.

-Es algo que podrá hacer que Rukia-chan quede embarazada muy pronto-

Ichigo lo miro con una ceja alzada para después analizar meticulosamente la cajita, la abrió y vio unas cuantas pastillas alargadas color amarillas, volvió a ver a su padre y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo las hice así que no hay ningún problema-

-¿De qué demonios están hechas?-

Isshin puso cara de victima rodeándolo nuevamente un aura negra.

-Soy doctor Ichigo, confía en tu padre-

Ichigo lo miro de reojo y volvió a negar con la cabeza –Estas tan desesperado por tener nietos qué harías lo que fuera para que embarace a Rukia-

-¿Qué he hecho para que mi hijo no confié en mí?- Empezó a lloriquear y a hacer drama mientras sacaba de su traje una foto de Masaki.

-Ts… demonios, está bien, lo usare, pero deja de molestarme- Ichigo sintió ganas de darle un golpe a su fastidioso padre pero eso solo alentaría más a Isshin para seguirlo molestando.

-Oh Masaki, pronto seremos abuelos- Vitoreaba el líder del clan Shiba.

Ichigo solo apretó su mano formando un puño pero no pudo contener su furia y golpeo a su padre haciéndolo volar hasta la sala continua.

-Cállate maldito viejo-

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- Se escucho el grito de Isshin por todo el Seiretei.

….

-¿Ese no fue Isshin-san?- Se pregunto Matsumoto.

-Sí, sí fue él- Contesto Rukia terminando de redactar unos informes –Ichigo me dijo que Isshin-san quería hablar con él-

-Ummm- Matsumoto tomo una posición pensativa al tocarse la barbilla y mirar al techo de la oficina de Rukia.

-Nee Rukia… ¿Ustedes no piensan tener hijos?-

A la pelinegra casi le da un infarto por la pregunta de su amiga.

-Yo, bueno, Ichigo el… -No sabía que decir-Yo… estoy muy ocupada-

-Rukia, no te hagas la tonta, yo se que quieres ser madre, pero ¿Por qué no lo intentas?- Pregunto con insistencia.

-Bueno yo- Pensó con detenimiento- No lo sé, Ichigo y yo tenemos mucho trabajo y bueno, no lo sé-

Matsumoto sonrió –Rukia debes de ser mucho más insistente, debes de provocar a Ichigo, tu sabes "COMPLACERLO"-

Rukia se sonrojo, la vida sexual de ambos era muy buena, pero cada vez más pasaba más tiempo cada vez que intimaban, y eso de alguna forma le estaba molestando.

-Matsumoto-san… yo…-

-Nada, ya llevan cinco años de matrimonio y deberías de saber lo que le gusta a la naranjita, ¡Por Kami! Rukia tienes a uno de los hombres más guapos de la sociedad de almas y no lo sabes aprovechar, atiéndelo adecuadamente, que hay muchas mujeres dispuestas a hacer lo que tu no haces.

El switch de los celos se encendió a su máxima potencia dentro de Rukia, no iba a dejar que ninguna zorra le quitara lo que tanto trabajo le costó tener, por que el haberse casado con Ichigo fue una peripecia épica, que fue desde evitar que Byakuya no asesinara a Ichigo cuando supo que ella y el pelinaranja se veían a escondidas hasta casi rogarle a él que aprobara el que Ichigo se casara con ella.

-Así que muchas están dispuestas a hacerlo, jejejejeje- Rio con maldad- Eso no será posible, Ichigo es mi esposo y no dejare que ninguna otra me lo quite- Dijo con un aura de fuego que la cubría completamente.

-Bien dicho Rukia, ahora déjame ir por unas cosas para que tu plan entre en acción- Dijo Matsumoto totalmente emocionada.

-Rukia, aquí esta lo ultimo…-

-Karin-chan ven conmigo-

-¿Eh…?-

Matsumoto salió corriendo de la oficina jalando a Karin del brazo.

.…

-¡Nemu-chan!- Grito Matsumoto entrando al doceavo escuadrón.

-Rangiku-san, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Pregunto con la monotonía que la caracterizaba.

-¿Recuerdas ese medicamento que me dijiste que desarrollaste?-

-¿Cuál?-

-El que ayudara a Rukia-chan-

-Oh ese, espera un momento- Nemu se adentro en el escuadrón dejando solas a las dos shinigamis.

-Rangiku-san, ¿Me podrías explicar que es todo esto?- Pregunto Karin que se sentía desorientada y un poco molesta.

-Bueno Karin-chan, lo que pasa es que ayudaremos a Rukia-chan para que pueda "seducir" a tu hermano-

-¿Estás loca o qué? Ellos son esposos- Contesto la pelinegra un tanto exaltada.

-Pues, es hora que Rukia-chan quede embarazada-

Karin hizo un facepalm, tratando de entender las locuras de la pelinaranja.

-Rangiku-san, deberías de dejar que ellos dos hagan las cosas a su modo-

-Nada de eso, ya son cinco años que tienen de casados y ya es hora que tengan bebés-

-Dios, eres terrible, aunque –Pensó un poco- Papá está empeñado en ser abuelo, no habla de otra cosa que no sea eso y más cuando Yuzu dice que cuidara al hijo o hija de Ichi-nii- Dijo con fastidio.

-Oh, perfecto, todos queremos a un pequeño pelinaranja o una pelinegra corriendo por el Seireitei- Dijo con emoción la exuberante mujer mientras hacía gestos con las manos.

-Aquí esta- Nemu le entrego un frasquito con un liquido color verde claro a la vice capitana del decimo escuadrón- Debe tomar todo el contenido de un solo trago, la tasa de éxito es de un 80%-

-Bien, gracias Nemu-

-Espero ver pronto los resultados- Pronuncio la hija de Mayuri.

-Nos vemos luego Nemu-chan-

Matsumoto y Karin caminaron de regreso al treceavo escuadrón en busca de Rukia.

-Ten Rukia-chan, esto te ayudara con tu "asunto" con Ichigo-

-¿Pero qué es eso?- Pregunto al ver el frasco.

-Es un medicamento que hizo Nemu-chan- Dijo alzando el dedo pulgar a modo que confiara en ella.

Pero Rukia sabía a la perfección los locos experimentos de Mayuri y no es que no confiara en Nemu, pero el loco capitán del onceavo podría haber metido mano en el proyecto de su "hija".

-No tomare eso- Dijo convencida la pelinegra.

-Oh acaso no quieres ser Mamá y hacer que Ichigo pueda ser seducido por otra mujer- Dijo con la voz llena de veneno.

Karin rodo los ojos sabiendo que Matsumoto convencería a Rukia de beberlo.

-Eso jamás, ¡Al demonio!- Dijo mientras destapaba el frasco y se lo bebía-

Karin se quedo con la boca abierta al ver la decisión de su cuñada.

-No creo que esto salga bien- Dijo Karin con pesar.

-Bueno, yo me voy antes que mi capitán me encuentre- Matsumoto se despidió, se fijo por ambos lados por si veía a Toushiro y al no ver nada salió por la ventana.

-Karin ya es tarde, vámonos-

-Ok, nos vemos mañana- Se despidió la Kurosaki.

….

-Hey Ichigo- Saludo Renji al entrar a la oficina del pelinaranja.

-¿Qué quieres Renji?-

-¿Vas a ir al bar?-

-No puedo, tengo un asunto que atender-

-Tiene semanas que no hablamos-

-Lo sé- Se puso en modo serio- Renji yo…-

-¿Es eso otra vez?-

-Si…-

-¿Por qué no se lo pides?-

-No quiero presionarla, además el viejo está más insoportable que nunca-

-Ichigo, creo que Rukia quiere lo mismo, no seas idiota y platíquenlo y…- Se rasco la nuca- Últimamente todo ha estado tranquilo, así que es la oportunidad perfecta para que tengan un hijo-

Ichigo lo miro y sonrió, la confianza entre él y Renji había crecido enormemente en los últimos años y su amistad era más fuerte que nunca.

-Gracias Renji-

-Ahora me debes una ronda de cerveza- Contesto inflando el pecho.

-Lo que digas-

….

-¡Por kami! Me siento rara- Se quejo Rukia.

Su cuerpo se sentía un poco pesado y sintió que su temperatura subía un poco.

-No debí de haberme tomado esa cosa, pero eso me pasa por hacerle caso a Matsumoto- Se regaño a sí misma.

-Rukia ya llegue-

Escucho la voz de Ichigo quien llegaba a la casa.

-¿Enana donde estas?-

-En la cocina-

-Me dare un baño-

-La cena estará lista en diez minutos-

-Ok-

Ichigo entro al baño y tras unos quince minutos salió de la ducha y mientas se secaba vio la caja con las pastillas que le había dado su padre.

-Ts… demonios- Dijo mientras abría la caja y tomaba una pastilla.

Rukia abrió la puerta y vio algo que la dejo sin aliento, Ichigo se estaba cambiando, el cuerpo de él estaba debidamente trabajado, los abdominales marcados de los cuales caían pequeñas gotas de agua… simplemente perfecto. Rukia trago saliva al ver el cuerpo de su esposo.

-Ichigo la cena está servida- Dijo mientras se recuperaba del "shock"

-Ya voy-

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, ambos hablaron sobre lo que hicieron en el día, y otras banalidades, pero Ichigo empezó a sentirse raro, a causa de los efectos de las pastillas.

Al terminar la cena Rukia levanto la mesa y se dispuso a lavar los platos mientras Ichigo leía unos papeles.

Pero los pensamientos del pelinaranja estaban en otro lado.

-¿Por qué demonios se ve tan… sexi?- Se preguntaba Ichigo al ver como Rukia lavaba los trastes y movía las caderas lentamente –Mierda- Dijo al ver como la pelinegra se ponía de puntitas para poner un plato en la alacena haciendo que saltara un poco su trasero.

El pelinaranja se puso de pie, se puso detrás de ella y tomo el plato que tenía en las manos.

-¿Eso es todo? –

-Si es todo Ichigo- Le respondió recargándose en su pecho, pero al hacerlo noto la gran erección que tenía su esposo, si Rukia se sentía rara, en ese momento sus hormonas se volvieron completamente locas, se volteo y vio de frente a Ichigo, él, al ver la mirada llena de deceo de su "enana" sonrio complacido.

-Oh Rukia- Fue lo único que dijo antes de subirla al lavabo de la cocina y tirando al suelo un par de vasos que quedaron hechos añicos en el suelo.

Ambos se besaron con suma pasión, Ichigo acaricio las piernas de Rukia sacándole un par de suspiros, dándole la oportunidad de saborear su lengua, en cambio ella se sujeto al cuello de él para poder acomodarse mejor, Ichigo quería sentir aun más la piel de su espoda y casi se arranca la ropa.

-Rukia, así me gustas- Le dijo antes de apoderarse de su cuello.

-Ichigo umm- Dijo suspirando y entregándose completamente a él, y aprovechando la oportunidad bajo el cierre de su pantalón sintiendo con sus dedos la gran erección de su esposo.

-Hmp…- Esbozo el pelinaranja al sentir los dedos de Rukia en su miembro –Tócalo más- Le ordeno.

Rukia sonrió al ver que él estaba tan urgido como ella, Ichigo seguía besando su cuello hasta bajar a sus pechos excitándola poco a poco.

-Ichigo lo quiero- Le rogo.

-Como quieras- La acomodo un poco y tomo su erección para entrar en ella.

-Hey chicos ¿Dónde están?-

-¡Demonios!- Maldijeron los dos al escuchar la voz de Urahara.

…..

Muajajajaja soy mala xD

Ok mátenme

Espero sus reviews y más que nada sus reclamos xDDD

Nos leemos luego.


	2. Frustración

Ok….

Gracias a:

Shinigamiblack, Saya-x, Sammyneko, Cabe, Pastelito, Marianogon00, SxJxR y a Akane-chan por sus reviews, xDDD no se preocupen, hare sufrir a Urahara por matarles la pasión.

A Alexita fnts, Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0, CocoDriloDeLaCaleta, YukiYukiHana y a .1 por poner como favorito al fic.

Pues bueno aquí la continuación xD

**2.- Frustración.**

-Hey chicos ¿Dónde están?-

-¡Demonios!- Maldijeron los dos al escuchar la voz de Urahara.

Rápidamente ambos se acomodaron la ropa, y trataron de calmarse un poco.

-En la cocina- Respondió Ichigo.

-Ara ara, ¿Interrumpi algo?- Pregunto Urahara al verlos un poco sonrojados.

-Nada, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Urahara-san?-

-Solo vine a informarles que la próxima semana se hará la primera reunión entre Shinigamis y Espadas, así que no falten, ustedes deben de ir sin falta, ¿Entendido?-

Los dos shinigamis lo miraron confundidos.

-¿Eso era todo lo que tenias que decirnos?- Le pregunto Ichigo a punto de matarlo- Eso ya lo sabíamos-

-Are are, no es todo, aquí tienen las nuevas pastillas sustitutas-

Ichigo lo miro con interrogante.

-¿Qué no saben?-

-¿De qué hablas Urahara-san?-

-Mañana por la tarde irán al mundo humano para reunirse con Hiyori y los demás para que vengan para la reunión-

-¿Y por qué nosotros?-

-Por que la máquina de limpieza del portal está descompuesta y Kyoraku-san no quiere que haya ningún problema-

-Ts… está bien-

-Pasen buena noche chicos- Se despidió Urahara con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Había notado que había interrumpido a esos dos.

-Ts… maldito Urahara-san- Miro a Rukia y le sonrió de medio lado- ¿Dónde nos quedamos?- Se acerco a ella y la arrincono contra a mesa.

-Ichigo, demonios, ya se me fueron las ganas por culpa de Urahara-

-Oi, Oi Rukia, no me vas a dejar así ¿O sí?-

-Ichigo basta, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano-

-Oi enana, con un demonio, estoy muy excitado-

-Pues ve a darte un baño de agua fría- Le grito aventándole un trapo en la cara.

-Rukia, diablos…-

La pelinegra le estampo la puerta del cuarto en la cara.

-Maldita enana abre-

….

-Vaya carita que te cargas Ichigo-

-Cállate Renji- Le contesto el pelinaranja, su enojo y su frustración eran demasiadas.

-Maldita enana, me las va a pagar-

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto Renji.

-Nada, solo estoy estresado, esta tarde Rukia y yo iremos al mundo humano-

-Eso es lo que me dijo el capitán Kuchiki, pero ¿Cuándo regresaran?-

-Mañana por la tarde-

-Oye Ichigo…. ¿Ya le dijiste a Rukia?-

-Ts… no, se lo diré luego-

-Ichigo….-

-Lo sé, lo sé, diablos, solo que…- Se paso la mano derecha por la nuca- Tengo miedo Renji, no sé si estoy listo para ser padre-

-Eso es algo normal, nadie está preparado para ser padre-

-¿Tú crees que sea un buen padre?-

-Lo serás Ichigo, eres un idiota sin remedio, pero te aseguro que serás un buen padre-

-Gracias Renji-

-Déjate de idioteces y ve a trabajar- Le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Sí, ya voy-

Ichigo camino hacia el cuartel general a informar a Kyoraku sobre su salida.

-Pasa Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-san esta dentro-

-Gracias Capitán Ukitake-

Ichigo vio a su esposa sentada frente al capitán general, camino hacia ellos y tomo asiento alado de ella.

-Bueno ya estamos todos, como ambos saben, la máquina de limpieza del portal está dañada así que deberán ir por los Vizards para que no haya ningún problema, irán hoy por la tarde ya que la maquina reporta menor agresión por las ultimas horas del día, se verán con ellos mañana a medio día en la tienda de Urahara regresaran mañana a la misma hora de la que partieron ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si capitán general- Contestaron los dos.

-Bien, vayan a prepararse, cuídense-

-Lo haremos capitán Kyoraku- Contesto Ichigo.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron del cuartel general.

-Iré a ver a papá, te veo más tarde- Le dijo Ichigo de forma fría y monótona a Rukia.

-Haz lo que quieras- Le contesto molesta.

-Ts…-

Ichigo uso shumpo hasta llegar a la mansión Shiba.

-Papá ¿Dónde estás?-

-Aquí atrás-

-¿Pero qué diablos?- Pregunto sorprendido el pelinaranja al ver a Matsumoto, Kira y a Hizagi completamente ebrios -¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-

-Solo es una pequeña fiesta de Sake-

-Wooo Ichigooooo- Dijo Matsumoto con la lengua arrastrando, evidente prueba de su embriaguez –Ichigo ¿Cuándo nos harás tíos?-

-Rangiku-san, esas ebria- Contesto apenado.

-Oh Ichigo, ¿A caso no eres hombre?, pobrecita Rukia-chan- Dijo con llanto fingido.

La cara de Ichigo se torno roja del enojo que estaba conteniendo, pero sabía que Matsumoto estaba ebria y solo decía eso para fastidiarlo.

-Me dijeron que iras al mundo humano-

-Si papá ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de allá?-

-En la casa deje una caja color negra con el símbolo del clan, está en el armario de mi habitación, la llave es la color dorada-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Si- Isshin vio a su hijo- Ichigo… ¿Qué te paso? ¿Hiciste lo que te dije?-

-¿Tu también?-

-Ichigo…- Lo miro de lado.

-Anoche pelee con Rukia, solo eso-

-Es mejor que arregles esa "pelea" ahora que van al mundo humano, Ichigo a mi me paso lo mismo que tu, se ese miedo irracional sobre ser padre, cometí muchos errores, de los cuales me arrepiento y me arrepentiré toda mi vida, pero me alegro que tú y tus hermanas sean buenas personas y sean capaces de tomar buenas decisiones, Ichigo lo harás bien, solo confía en ti y en Rukia-chan-

-Gracias papá, lo mismo me dijo Renji-

-¿Lo ves?, no tienes por qué tener miedo, ahora ve y ten cuidado-

-Si, me voy, y…- Miro hacia sus amigos shinigamis- ¿Qué harás con ellos?-

-Se les pasara en un rato, además están de descanso-

-¡Matsumoto!-

Se escucho el grito de Toshiro.

-Bueno, excepto Rangiku-chan-

Ichigo negó con la cabeza al saber el show que haría el capitán del decimo con su teniente.

….

-Tengan un buen viaje- Les dijo Nemu.

-Regresaremos mañana a la misma hora- Le dijo Ichigo – Vamos Rukia-

Ambos ingresaron por el portal y en solo media hora llegaron al mundo humano, detrás de la tienda de Urahara.

-Bienvenidos, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san-

-Ahora soy Shiba, Ururu-chan-

-Ah lo siento- La joven ahora era toda una señorita muy bella y esbelta y cualquier hombre se fijaría en ella.

-Hey Ichigo, ¿Trajiste lo que me mando el jefe?- Le pregunto Jinta, el cual tenia la pinta de todo un chico rudo y masculino.

-Aquí esta, ¿Dónde estan los gigais?-

El cuerp físico de Ichigo lo tenía cellado Urahara en su laboratorio especial, por lo que, cuando iba al mundo humano usaba un gigai hecho por el sombrerero.

-Están donde siempre-

Los dos esposos fueron a traer sus gigais y cuando terminaron de "ponérselos" se despidieron de los dos jóvenes tenderos.

-Demonios Rukia ya háblame-

Rukia lo miro y volteo a un lado.

-Tuve que dormir anoche en el sofá, yo debería ser el que este enojado y no tu-

Rukia lo volvió a mirar sin decir nada, en verdad estaba enojada.

-¡Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan!-

Ambos shinigamis vieron a Inoue que venía en compañía de Sado.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Cómo están?- Pregunto entusiasmada al joven pelinaranja.

-Estamos bien Inoue, te ves muy bien, Sado-kun "jo"- Saludo Rukia a sus dos amigos haciendo una señal con sus dos dedos en la frente.

Ichigo solo alzo la mano a modo de saludo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?- Pregunto Sado.

-Hasta mañana por la tarde- Respondió Rukia con pesar.

-Oh que mal, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?- Sugirió Inoue.

Rukia miro a Ichigo el cual solo asintió.

-Vamos, aun es temprano- Respondió Ichigo mirando en su reloj que apenas eran las 7:30.

Los cuatro comieron en un restaurante mientras platicaban sobre diversos temas, como el trabajo de Inoue como maestra de primaria y de Sado como policía.

-Ya es tarde, mañana tengo clases a primera hora, espero que nos veamos pronto Kurosaki-kun Rukia-chan- Dijo Inoue

-Cuídate Ichigo, hasta luego Kuchi… Shiba-san-

Rukia sonrió, Sado siempre sería muy formal con ella.

Inoue abrazo a Rukia y después a Ichigo, pero en ese momento Rukia se sintió un poco celosa al ver como su esposo correspondía al abrazo de la pelinaranja.

Minutos después la pareja se dirigía rumbo a la antigua casa de los Kurosaki.

Ichigo se dio cuenta que Rukia parecía un poco más molesta que cuando llegaron.

-Enana, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada…-

-Rukia…-

-Estoy bien-

Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho del pelinaranja.

-Demonios Rukia, déjate de niñerías y dime qué te pasa-

Rukia lo miro más que enojada.

-Tú y tu manera de expresarte con Inoue-

Ichigo sonrió divertido.

-¿Estas celosa?-

-No… no lo estoy-

-Diablos Rukia, tu eres la única mujer a quien amo, Inoue solo es mi amiga, además también es tu amiga…- Rukia lo interrumpió.

-Ella estaba enamorada de ti-

Ichigo se detuvo en ese instante.

-Lo sabía…- Miro a Rukia y la tomo de la mano –Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de mi, pero cuando lo descubrí yo…- Ichigo miro hacia otro lado ocultando un leve sonrojo- Yo ya sabía que yo…- Se toco la nuca mostrando nerviosismo- Que yo estaba enamorado de ti-

Rukia se puso completamente roja.

-Idiota- Le dijo antes de besarlo.

-O por kami-sama, pero si es I-chan y Rukia-chan- Dijo una ancianita.

-Ba-chan- Dijeron la pareja al mismo tiempo, la mujer era la vecina de los Kurosaki y había vivido en la casa de alado desde mucho antes que Isshin hubiera comprado la casa.

-I-chan podrías meter mis bolsas a la casa, están en el coche-

-No hay problema- Le contesto Ichigo mientras abría la puerta del auto.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en su matrimonio Rukia-chan?-

-Van muy bien- Contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Sabes, antes de que llegaras a la vida de I-chan el era muy serio, se metía en muchos problema con varios mocosos revoltosos y todo por culpa de su cabello, pero cuando llegaste tu, el cambio para bien, maduro mucho y por primera vez desde que su madre murió lo vi sonreír con sinceridad, y esa vez fue cuando un día de invierno mientras barría la puerta de mi casa, ambos iban rumbo a la escuela, tu temblabas de frio y llevabas mal puesta la bufanda, el se detuvo y te acomodo la bufanda- La ancianita rio con nostalgia- Tu lo regañaste porque pillo desprevenida y fue en ese momento en el que sonrió tan amablemente… sentí mucha alegría al verlo así, tan lleno de vida, tan feliz- Sonrió de nuevo la ancianita- I-chan sufrió mucho después de la muerte de Masaki, el amaba a su madre, tanto que aunque estuviera triste sonreía para no preocuparla. Cuando te conoció cambio poco a poco, pero…. Cuando te fuiste de su lado, esos dos años volvió a ser el mismo retraído de siempre, y un día, lo vi salir de su casa y esa sonrisa volvió a su rostro, ahí supe que tu habías regresado- La abuelita tomo ambas manos de Rukia y le sonrió- Ahora que están juntos, veo que él por fin es feliz, Rukia-chan cuídalo, no quiero volver a verlo triste-

Rukia sintió su corazón estrujarse de alegría y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Gracias Ba-chan-

-Abuela, ya esta listo-

-Gracias I-chan, cuídense los dos, a por cierto, ¿Cuándo tendrán niños? Quiero conocer a los bebés de los dos- Dijo la ancianita riendo con picardía.

La pareja sonrió moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación.

Ambos entraron a la casa y acomodaron sus cosas.

-Enana, ¿Qué te dijo la abuela?- Pregunto ansioso.

-Nada, solo que cosas de mujeres-

-Umm- Ichigo se acerco a ella, la jalo de la cintura y cayó sobre el sofá de la sala dejando a Rukia sentada en su regazo –Todo el mundo quiere que seamos padres- Le dijo mientras recorría el cuello de Rukia con su nariz, olfateando su aroma.

-¿Y tú…quieres ser papá?- Le pregunto un poco temerosa.

Ichigo se aparto de ella y puso su frente con la suya.

-Rukia, yo… no sé si seré un buen padre, pero… yo… yo quiero que tú me des un hijo, quiero ser padre, pero no quiero forzarte, aun somos jóvenes y…-

-Eres idiota Ichigo, yo quiero ser madre- Le contesto mientras un par de lagrimas rodaban por su rostro.

-Rukia- Le limpio las lágrimas con su mano derecha-

-Ichigo…-

El pelinaranja la silencio besándola con lentitud.

Rukia por su parte rodeo el cuello de su esposo con ambos brazos, lo necesitaba más que nunca, ahora por fin los dos estaban consientes de tener un hijo, y harían lo necesario para poder tener uno, ahora que todo estaba tranquilo en la sociedad de almas, era el momento ideal de tener un pequeño "retoño".

-Ichigo… vamos a tu cuarto-

El pelinaranja sonrio al recordar todos los momentos inolvidables que ambos habían vivido en ese pequeño cuarto-

-Pervertido- Le regaño Rukia.

-Oh si lo soy, y es por tu culpa- Le dijo mientras la cargaba y usando shumpo llego rápidamente a su cuarto, la puso con cuidado en la cama y a velocidad record se quito la playera y el pantalón quedando únicamente en bóxers.

-Estas ansioso Kurosaki-kun- Dijo Rukia.

-Ts… sabes que odio ese tono de voz-

Rukia gateo sobre la cama y se quito el vestido quedando en ropa interior.

Ichigo trago saliva al ver un conjunto en color violeta y de encaje que lucía su esposa.

-Señora Shiba ¿A caso me quiere seducir?-

-¿Yo?- Dijo con inocencia fingida mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca.

-Jejejejeje, lo has logrado señora Shiba, y pagaras las consecuencias- La amenazo al momento de subirse a la cama y ponerla bajo él.

-¿Qué me harás Kurosaki-kun?-

-Mejor pregunta que no te hare- Le dijo mientras ponía la mano de Rukia encima de su bóxer notando su creciente erección.

-Ichigo eres un idiota, pero así te amo- Le dijo antes de besarlo profundamente.

El pelinaranja se encendió por completo, la primera vez que habían estado juntos había sido en la misma cama, y eso jamás lo olvidaría, amaba a esa enana, su ahora esposa.

Ichigo recorría las piernas de su esposa con la mano derecha, amaba la piel de Rukia y como esta se erizaba ante su contacto.

-Ichigo… umm- Gemía Rukia en medio del beso.

Los dedos de su esposa acariciaban su cabello, aunque jamás lo admitiera, lo primero que le gusto a Rukia de Ichigo fue su cabello rebelde y ese color tan característico que tenia.

Las manos de Ichigo siguieron su rumbo hasta llegar el borde de las pantis de Rukia, así que poco a poco las fue bajando.

Rukia corto el beso para apoderarse del cuello de Ichigo, mientras él se olvido de quitarle las pantis para desabrochar su bra, ahora Rukia ya no era tan plano como cuando la había conocido, tal vez los años fueron benevolentes con ella, de los cuales Ichigo disfrutaba así que empezó a masajearlos un poco, haciendo que Rukia soltara pequeños gemidos de placer.

-Ichigo…-

El pelinaranja supo que Rukia estaba lista así que sin perder tiempo se quito los bóxers y se coloco en medio de su esposa, haciendo a un lado las pantis de ella.

Rukia se mordió el dedo índice esperando que Ichigo entrara en ella.

De forma lenta el Pelinaranja entro en ella.

-Ichigo…- Dijo Rukia en un gemido.

El pelinaranja aumento sus embestidas sintiendo como la pelinegra se apretaba alrededor de él, al saber que ella pronto llegaría a su cumbre, se sentó sobre la cama y la atrajo hacia él, sentándola sobre él.

-Rukia, hay que disfrutar esto- Le pidió tratando de controlar su excitación.

La pelinegra solo asintió y empezó a moverse poco a poco sobre la erección de su esposo.

Los ojos de Rukia se nublaron poco a poco a causa de las sensaciones placenteras por parte de Ichigo.

-Rukia… estas demasiado caliente-

-Yo… si ahí- Gimió fuertemente al momento en que Ichigo golpeo su punto G.

-O por Kami, Rukia-

La pequeña shinigami llego al orgasmo afectando un poco a Ichigo.

-Rukia… aun no-

La volvió a acostar sobre la cama, tomo su pierna derecha y la puso sobre su hombro para poder entrar más profundo dentro de ella.

El pecho de la pelinegra subía y bajaba gracias a las embestidas de su esposo, ella solo podía reprimir un poco sus gemidos mordiendo sus dedos, mientras el lamia y mordía su pecho y torso.

-Ichigo no me lamas así, ahhh- Se quejo al no poder contener toda su excitación.

-Rukia, sabes tan bien- Le dijo sin dejar de lamerla.

-Ichigo yo… otra vez- Dijo antes de volver a llegar a la cima.

-Rukia solo un poco más- Le rogo el pelinaranja.

Juntando las últimas reservar de energía Rukia aventó a un lado a Ichigo y se subió encima de él, por mientras que él la tomaba del trasero para que ella bajara por su erección, el pelinaranja marco el paso con el que Rukia subía y bajaba sobre él.

-Rukia, oh dios- Dijo antes de venirse dentro de ella.

-Ichigo… ahh- Dijo antes de dejarse caer sobre el pecho de él.

….

-Demonios, esa maldita enana cabello amarillo no llega- Se quejo Ichigo quien esperaba junto a los demás Vizards

-¿A quién llamas enana? Jodido idiota- Se quejo Hiyori al entrar a la tienda de Urahara.

-Dejen de pelear lo dos- Los calmo Liza.

Hiyori se aparto del lado de Ichigo y se acerco a su compañera.

-Ts… vámonos, ya es hora- Dijo Ichigo molesto.

Los dos shinigamis junto con sus camaradas Vizards entraron por el portal.

-Ts, esto es molesto, ¿Acaso la sociedad de almas cree que somos niños que necesitan que los escolten un idiota como Ichigo?-

-Deja de quejarte Hiyori, yo no quería venir, pero fueron ordenes directas de Kyoraku-san-

-Ese jodido barbudo, se las ve…- Hiyori callo de repente al ver la luces de la maquina limpiadora del portal.

-Corran- Grito Ichigo mientras buscaba a su acompañante -¡Rukia!-

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Les agradezco sus comentarios.

Nos leemos después.


	3. Reunión en Las Noches

Saya x: xDDDDD ok, les dare más Lemmon… xDDD

Sammyneko: Pues no sé si meter a Ishida, pero pensare el modo de acoplarlo a la historia.

Shinigami Black: Pues, xD si te sorprenderé xDD así que léelo y espero que te guste :3

Tenza: Gracias por el Review.

Marianagon00: Aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Gracias a .1, SunnyGirl9 y a Dizeni por seguir la historia.

**Capitulo 3: Reunión en las noches**

-Corran- Grito Ichigo mientras buscaba a su acompañante -¡Rukia!-

Todos corrían para escapar de la maquina limpiadora del portal, pero Ichigo trataba desesperadamente de encontrar a Rukia, miraba a todos lados pero no la veía, su corazón estaba a punto de pararse ante la impotencia que lo invadía.

-¡Rukia!- Volvió a gritar lleno de desesperación.

Los Vizars buscaban con la mirada mientras corrían, la maldita maquina se estaba haciendo mucho más rápida y su desesperación crecía aun más.

-Corran más rápido- Grito Liza mientras desenfundaba su Zampakutou.-

-Some no mai, tsukishiro- Se escucho la voz de Rukia a lo lejos mientras rápidamente bajaba la temperatura y la nieve caía poco a poco, el ataque de Rukia fue rápido y certero congelando la maquina deteniéndola en el acto.

-Corran, no durara mucho tiempo- Ordeno Rukia mientras corría al frente.

Al ver a Rukia sana y salva Ichigo suspiro con alivio, y sin perder tiempo guio lo más rápido que pudo a sus amigos Vizards a la salida del portal.

-Ahhh Demonios, eso fue demasiado- Se quejo Hiyori tratando de recuperar el aliento al igual que los demás Vizards, mientras descansaban a las afueras del doceavo escuadrón.

-Bienvenidos chicos- Los saludo Shinji que llegaba junto con el comandante general.

-Vaya se ven cansados- Dijo Kyoraku con un tono tranquilo.

-Maldito barbudo, esa maldita máquina infernal casi nos mata- Grito furica Hiyori.

-Lo siento, fue un pequeño desperfecto, pero bueno, lo importante es que estén bien- Dijo Kyoraku con una gran sonrisa.

-Maldito bastardo- Dijo entre dientes la rubia mientras se tronaba los nudillos preparándose para golpear al comandante general.

-Tranquilízate Hiyori- La tomo Love de los brazos.

-Suéltame Love-

Ichigo miraba la escena con impaciencia y reprimiendo su enojo, por la idiotez de sus amigos.

-Ya que todos están aquí, mañana partiremos a Hueco mundo, descansen, saldremos mañana a primera hora- Ordeno Kyoraku.

-¿Dónde nos quedaremos?- Pregunto Risa.

-En las habitaciones del primer escuadrón, ahí está Nanao-chan, ella los atenderá-

-Entendido- Dijeron todos.

-Bien hecho, llevaron su misión con éxito, espero su informe por la mañana, pueden ir a descansar- El capitán general agradeció a Ichigo y a Rukia mientras se acomodaba su sombrero.

-Ha- Contestaron la pareja de shinigamis.

….

Un par de horas más tarde, la pareja llego a su hogar, ambos estaban cansados e Ichigo se notaba un tanto molesto y tenso.

-¿Chicos están aquí?- Se escucho la voz de Isshin.

-Isshin-san, aquí estamos-

-¡Oh Rukia-chan! ¿Cómo estás?-

-Cansada, pero bien, Regreso en un rato, voy a ver a Nii-sama-

-Ve con cuidado Rukia-chan-

-Gracias, Ichigo está en la cocina- Dijo mientras salía de la casa.

-Hey Ichigo, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-

-Ts… aquí está viejo-

Isshin tomo la caja de las manos de su hijo y sonrió con nostalgia.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es algo que me trae muchos recuerdos de cuando tu madre era joven- Isshin destapo la caja y saco un pequeño anillo –Este anillo yo…- Sonrió de nuevo- Es el primer regalo que le di a tu madre, se lo di en nuestra primera cita- Isshin negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía aun más- Estaba tan nervioso, temblaba tanto que ella empezó a reír sin parar…. Masaki tomo mi mano y me dijo "Tranquilo, no muerdo"- Isshin saco un cigarro y lo encendió- Esas tres palabras me dejaron… atónito, no pude evitar sonreír por el humor de Masaki, y desde ese día hasta el día de su muerte tu madre siempre supo que decir para dejarme tranquilo- Isshin miro a Ichigo y saco otra cosa de la caja.

Ichigo vio que era un gancho para bordar, lo que le extraño un poco y más cuando vio que su padre cambio su cara a una de nostalgia.

-Este gancho para bordar fue el que compro tu madre cuando supo que estaba embarazada- Miro a Ichigo y sonrió de nuevo- Compro hilos rosas y blancos porque pensó que era una niña- Rio tenuemente al volver a mirar a Ichigo- Se sorprendió mucho cuando supo que era niño, ese eras tú-

-Vaya sorpresa ¿No?-

-Si Ichigo, pero mayor lo fue cuando te vio por primera vez y noto que tu cabello era igual al suyo, ella te amo demasiado Ichigo- Saco de la caja tres pares pequeños de calcetas bordadas, unas blancas, otras azules y otro rosa –Estas fueron las últimas piezas que ella hizo, ella estaría feliz si tus hijos las usaran- Isshin miro a Ichigo y se los dio.

-Papá yo…-

-No digas nada Ichigo, solo te pido que me hagas abuelo de una buena vez- Le dijo a modo de broma.

-Eres un idiota papá- Le dijo Ichigo ante todo el discurso tan emotivo que le dio su padre arruinándolo con sus típicas estupideces.

Isshin rio fuertemente, al ver la cara de su hijo.

-Bueno, está bien, y dime ¿Cómo te fue con Rukia-chan?-

Ichigo se rasco la nuca y suspiro fuertemente.

-Me fue bien, tuvimos una buena noche, pero…- se sentó en el sofá de la sala- ¡Demonios! Quisiera meterla en una caja de cristal y no dejarla salir-

-¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto Isshin.

-Un "accidente" con la maquina limpiadora, casi me da un infarto cuando no veía a Rukia-

Isshin lo miro y dio otra calada a su cigarro.

-Ichigo, Rukia-chan es una mujer muy valiente y fuerte, una de las más fuertes de la sociedad de almas, ella se puede defender sola, y tú más que nadie lo sabe-

-Pero…- Ichigo suspiro de nuevo- ¡Demonios lo sé!, pero si algo le pasa yo… yo me muero papá-

-Ichigo, lo único que puedes hacer es confiar en ella, no la atosigues ni trates de controlarla o de lo contrario te arrepentirás de eso-

Ichigo miro de nueva cuenta a su padre, Isshin podría ser un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo pero cuando se ponía serio siempre decía cosas muy acertadas.

-Creo que tienes razón papá-

-Por supuesto, soy un poco viejo, pero bueno, ya es tarde, mañana será un largo día-

-Cuídate papá-

…..

En el doceavo escuadrón estaban reunidos todos los capitanes junto con sus tenientes y los Vizards, todos ellos impacientes y esperando a que Mayuri abriera el portal.

-Ya está listo, en unos minutos podrán entrar, así que dejen de quejarse- Dijo Mayuri irritado.

-Por fin ya de tanto tiempo- Se quejo Soi Fong –Esto es inaceptable-

-Tranquila Soi Fong- Le dijo Yoruichi.

-Como ordene Yoruichi-sama- Contesto idolatrando a la de ojos dorados.

Uno a uno de los shinigamis y Vizards entraron por el portal y después de un par de horas llegaron a Hueco Mundo, donde una escolta de espadas los esperaban.

-Sean bienvenidos a Hueco Mundo, síganme y llegaremos pronto a las Noches, ahí los espera Harribel-sama- Dijo un joven Arrancar moreno de aproximadamente un metro ochenta de estatura, ojos café claro y cabello negro largo.

Diez minutos después llegaron al gran palacio "Las Noches" donde los esperaban Harribel, Neliel y Grimmjow. Harribel tenía el puesto de líder de los Arrancars y tanto Neliel como Grimmjow fungían como los "jueces" y mediadores entre los Arrancars con la sociedad de almas.

Los invitados tomaron asiento en la sala, y de frente tenían a los tres líderes de los Arrancars, y como vigilantes había en cada esquina de la sala a la guardia personal de Harribel y a varios Arrancars de bajo nivel.

-Agradezco a todos los presentes por haber asistido, como ya saben esta reunión tiene como objetivo el asentar las bases para la colaboración entre los Shinigamis, Vizards y Arrancars, con el fin de poder tener un balance entre las tres fuerzas del mundo espiritual- Dijo Harribel de manera formal.

-Los puntos a discutir son: 1.- Delimitar las facultades de las tres fuerzas tanto en el hueco mundo como en la sociedad de almas; 2.- Delimitar la soberanía de cada fuerza en sus respectivos territorios; 3.- Acordar los puntos de cooperación entre las tres fuerzas y 4.-Imponer las sanciones en caso que se violen los tres primeros puntos- Anuncio Neliel.

-Me parece correcto- Contesto Kyoruaku.

-Lo mismo digo- Le apoyo Hiyori, que ahora fungía como la líder de los Vizards.

Tras cinco horas de discusiones, peleas detenidas y acuerdos las tres fuerzas del mundo espiritual llegaron a un acuerdo, donde cada un estuvo de acuerdo, pero lo más importante de todo es que la colaboración entre las tres especies era ahora una realidad.

-Habiendo llegado a un acuerdo, los invito a pasar a la siguiente sala donde se dará un banquete- Anuncio Neliel.

-Menos mal, ya tengo hambre- Dijo Renji en voz baja.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre- Le regaño Matsumoto.

-También van a dar Sake- Dijo Grimmjow acercándose a la voluptuosa mujer.

-¿Sake? ¿Dónde?-

A Renji le salió una gotita al estilo anime.

-Rangiku-san jamás cambiara- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

El banquete fue majestuoso, la comida y bebida no dejaban de llegar mientras los shinigamis y Vizards platicaban entre ellos, la reunión había sido un éxito y la tensión que imperaba al principio de la celebración del acuerdo había desaparecido por completo.

-Hay muy bonitas Arrancars- Dijo Shinji.

Ichigo, Renji y Kira lo miraron con cara de "¿En serio?

-Oh vamos, lo son, bueno Ichigo solo tiene ojos para Rukia-chan pero Renji y Kira ustedes están solteros-

-Shinji-san, son lindas pero son Arrancars- Dijo Kira en tono serio.

-Por favor si Ichigo que es Humano, Shinigami, Fullbrig, Vasto Lorde, Vizard y Quincy pudo casarse con una shinigami, pues no le veo el problema a que un Shinigami se case o tenga una relación con un Arrancar-

Renji y Kira comenzaron a reír sin parar, Shinji tenía razón, pero Ichigo estaba furioso.

-Eres un bastardo Shinji, si Rukia hubiera sido un Hollow aun así me hubiera enamorado y casado con ella-

Sus tres amigos rieron aun más al ver la cara enardecida del pelinaranja.

-Que tierno eres Ichigo- Se burlo Renji.

-Váyanse al diablo- Contesto Ichigo mientras se alejaba del trió de shinigamis.

-Que cara tan terrorífica tienes Ichigo- Le dijo Grimmjow al verlo de frente.

-Cállate que no estoy de humor-

-No te exaltes naranjita-

-No estoy exaltado pequeño gatito-

-Lo que digas- Le contesto el peliazul mientras giraba los ojos -¿Quién lo diría?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que terminarías escogiendo a la pequeña shinigami y no a la tetuda pelinaranja-

-¿Pero qué estupideces dices?-

-Por favor Ichigo, yo más que nadie sabe hasta dónde llegaste para salvar a esa mujer que tanto deseaba Aizen, fuiste capaz de hasta casi dar tu vida para salvarla-

-Lo hice porque Inoue es mi amiga, solo por eso, yo quería rescatarla, y…- Dudo un poco en sus palabras- Fue mi culpa el que ella haya tenido esos poderes, es por eso que la rescate-

-¿Así que no estabas enamorado de ella?-

-No, solo la quiero como una amiga-

-Pero ella estaba enamorada de ti-

-Lo sé-

-Pero al final, te quedaste con la shinigami, ¿Qué cosa tenia ella que no tuviera esa humana?-

-No lo sé, Rukia… ella, es diferente a toda mujer que haya conocido- Se toco la nuca- Ella fue la primera persona en sacarme de mi miseria, me enseño tantas cosas e hizo que viere el mundo de otra forma, convivir tanto con ella, hizo que conociera cada parte de ella, y eso… hizo que me enamorara de ella-

-Vaya, como dicen los humanos, el amor no elige- Dijo Grimmjow de forma seria.

-Así es-

-Pero… mirándola bien, es bastante bella esa pequeña shinigami- Dijo mientras analizaba completamente a Rukia quien se encontraba a unos metros de ellos dos –Tiene muy bonitas facciones y… -Sonrió zorrunamente- Ese par de ojos son muy bellos y bueno, con lo pequeña que es… me imagino lo que harás con ella-

-¿Qué dijiste de mi esposa, pedazo de imbécil?-

-Qué es muy bonita- Le contesto el peliazul para provocarlo aun más –Y bueno, considerando que es de la nobleza shinigami la hace aun más bella, digo hasta yo me hubiera fijado en ella-

-Yo también soy un noble tanto Shinigami como Quincy- Dijo con orgullo el pelinaranja.

-Pero cuando te enamoraste de ella aun no sabías que eras un descendiente de nobles- Remato Grimjow.

-¿Me estás diciendo interesado?- Pregunto el pelinaranja con un tic en el ojo.

-Solo digo la verdad-

-Maldito gato azul- Le dijo Ichigo a punto de desenvainar su Zampakutou

-Ohh ¿Quieres pelear? Adelante- Le reto Grimmjow.

-Calmados ustedes dos- Dijo Neliel.

-Ts, esto se estaba poniendo interesante- Se quejo el peliazul mientras se alejaba de esos dos.

-Ichigo, no dejes que Grimmjow te provoque, él solo quiere pelear contigo-

El pelinaranja miro a su amiga conteniendo su ira – Pero eso no le da el derecho de fijarse en Rukia-

Neliel se burlo de él –Ichigo ¿Tú crees que Rukia-chan se fijaría en otro hombre que no fueras tu?-

Ichigo se quedo de piedra al imaginarse a Rukia correr a los brazos de Grimmjow.

-Primero mato al que se atreva a tratar de quitarme a Rukia- Dijo con firmeza.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?- Pregunto Rukia mientras llegaba junto a ellos.

-De cómo Grimmjow le gusta provocar a Ichigo-

Rukia miro a Ichigo y lo noto con su típica cara de celoso enfermo -¿Así que de eso? Ya veo- Contesto con una sonrisa brabucona en la cara.

-Es hora de partir- Informo Soi Fong-

Todo el mundo se despidió de los Arrancars y entrada casi la medianoche partieron hacia la sociedad de almas.

…..

-Estoy muy cansada- Se quejo Rukia al llegar a su hogar, era casi las tres de la madrugada.

-Mañana tenemos el día libre, así que podremos dormir con tranquilidad-

-Sí, eso es muy bueno- Rukia sonrió al recordar lo que le había dicho Neliel- Ichigo… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te dijo Grimmjow?- Lo cuestiono con mucha curiosidad.

-Que entrometida eres enana-

-Ichigo…-

-No me dijo nada-

-Entonces ¿Por qué tenias esa cara de celoso posesivo?-

-Ts-Chasqueo la lengua, Rukia lo conocía muy bien y era casi imposible ocultarle la verdad- No me dijo nada-

-Ichigo, dímelo-

-Con un demonio Rukia, ¿No me dejaras en paz hasta que te lo diga?-

-Soy muy persistente y lo sabes- Se acerco a él y lo tumbo a la cama- ¿Qué te dijo?-

-No me convencerás con eso- Dijo mientras tragaba saliva.

-Umm, está bien- Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

-Voy contigo- Le dijo Ichigo.

Rápidamente Rukia cerró la puerta del baño dejando a Ichigo afuera.

-Hasta que no me digas lo que te dijo Grimmjow no te dejare entrar-

-¿Otra vez la misma técnica?-

-Ya me funciono una vez, así que una segunda será también efectiva, así que dime lo que te dijo Grimmjow-

-Maldita enana del demonio, no me harás caer otra vez-

-Oh ¿En serio? Compre ese jabón que tanto te gusta- Le dijo Rukia con tono de superioridad.

Ichigo abría y cerraba la boca en busca de palabras para amenazar a su pequeña esposa, pero ninguna le salía, ese jabón lo excitaba de sobremanera desde la primera vez que Rukia lo había usado en su noche de bodas.

-Con un demonio- Maldijo entre dientes –Grimmjow me dijo que eras una mujer muy hermosa y que…- Se puso completamente rojo- Cualquier hombre se podría fijar en ti… hasta incluso él, y eso me molesto mucho- Hizo una pausa- Si algún imbécil llega a propasarse contigo o intenta apartarte de mi lado, primero lo mato- Finalizo sintiéndose completamente un idiota- Jamás dejare que te vayas de mi lado-

Rukia sonrió mientras abría la puerta del baño-

-Eres un idiota Ichigo, pero aun así te amo-

-Tú tienes la culpa de que sea así- Dijo en voz baja.

Rukia lo tomo del cuello y lo beso mientras ambos ingresaban al baño.

La ropa fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos.

El agua caliente recorría sus cuerpos haciendo que su excitación creciera aun más.

-Ichigo…- Rukia gimió el nombre de su esposo mientras él acariciaba su vientre.

El baño estaba inundado con el olor de ese jabón de olor a violetas y jazmines que tanto le gustaba a Ichigo y que provocaba en él un sentimiento erótico y provocador.

-Rukia, yo…-

-Ichigo te quiero dentro- Le rogo Rukia.

El pelinaranja la llevo hasta la pequeña barra de accesorios de baño, donde la acomodo suavemente para que no se hiciera daño.

Rukia se sostuvo del cuello a Ichigo, para no caer de la barra, en un segundo las miradas de los dos se encontraron dejando ver a Rukia con el rostro mojado y con los labios hinchados mientras un tono rojizo se acumulaba en sus mejillas dándole un aspecto de piel de porcelana a su rostro, eso no hizo más que excitar un más a Ichigo, reflejándose su deseo por ella en sus ojos que brillaban de lujuria.

Sin tiempo para pensar más ataco el cuello de su esposa dejando marcas evidentes en ella, dejando en claro que ella solo le pertenecía a él.

-Idiota posesivo- Le dijo Rukia mientras disfrutaba de las caricias salvajes de Ichigo.

El pelinaranja separo con su mano izquierda las piernas de Rukia, él ya no podía más y de un movimiento lento entro en ella, sacándole pequeños gemidos de placer.

-Ichigo más rápido- Le rogo Rukia al sentirse su cuerpo calentarse más.

El pelinaranja no dudo ni un instante y comenzó un vaivén rítmico en sus embestidas, pero de forma controlada para que ambos disfrutaran del placer.

-Ohh Ichigo- Rukia gemía su nombre mientras besaba y lamia el torso de su esposo.

El pelinaranja sentía su piel arder ante el contacto de la suave lengua de Rukia, pero la sensibilidad de su curtida y trabajada piel se hacía más notoria por el calor del agua que los mojaba.

-Oh por kami, Rukia- Dijo al sentir a punto de explotar dentro de la pelinegra.

-Ichigo hazlo- Le rogo mientras sentía su cuerpo tensarse.

Solo un par de movimientos más hicieron que Ichigo se derramara dentro de ella.

-Ichigo… deja de ser tan celoso- Le dijo mientras se acomodaba en su pecho.

-Solo protejo lo que es mío-

-Jamás cambiaras-

-No lo hare, ni aun cuando sea padre-

-No quiero imaginar lo que harás si tenemos una niña-

Ichigo imagino mil cosas en un solo segundo, si era celoso y posesivo tanto con Rukia como con sus hermanas, el solo hecho de tener una hija…

-Hare que cualquier imbécil que el solo se atreva a mirar a mi hija sufra algo peor que la muerte-

-Diablos- Dijo Rukia al saber que había cometido un error al mencionar esa posibilidad.

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y reclamos xD

Como les dije en los capítulos anteriores, tardare una semana o incluso más en subir los capítulos ya que estoy un poco apurada con unas cosas, así que ténganme paciencia.


	4. Herencia

Yeiii!

**Saya-x: **Lo sé… amamos a Grimmjow es todo un loquisho.

**Shinigami Black:** Es solo que Ichigo protege lo que es suyo xD

**Yuruchi-sama:** Condenada Rukia lo que se "come" xDDD.

**Mariamagon00: **Isshin tendrá lo que querra… creo xD

**Meridia350: **xDDDDD lo sé amamos a Grimmjow y apoyo tu petición!

Gracias a: **Yocel, Mbopizita, GinaNEKOchanTsukiiiii Fadse1005 **por seguir el fic.

Bueno no los hago esperar más…

Pasen y lean:

**CAPITULO 3: HERENCIA**

-¿Qué te pasa Rukia-chan?-

La pequeña pelinegra alzo su mirada viendo a Matsumoto frente a ella.

-Ahhhh- Suspiro profundamente –Es solo que…- Se tallo la cara con su mano izquierda- Anoche sin querer le dije a Ichigo que tal vez podríamos tener una niña…-Diciendo eso de manera suave dejo caer su rostro contra la mesa-

-¿Y?- Pregunto curiosa la pelinaranja.

-Pues… respondió que si tenía una hija mataría a todo aquel que se atreviera a mirarla…-

La exuberante empezó a reír sin parar al imaginarse a un Ichigo corriendo detrás de los pretendientes de su hija.

-Deja de reírte Rangiku-san-

-Jajajaja es que jajajajajaja si Ichigo te cela hasta por que un niño del Rukongai te dio un beso, jajajajaja imagínate que pasara si jajajajaja tienen una niña… ¡Por kami! Eso quiero verlo-

-Eso no es divertido- Dijo Rukia con un mohín.

-Lo es para mí- Contesto la teniente del decimo mientras recuperaba el aliento –Pero a todo esto… ¿Por qué Ichigo es tan celoso?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Rukia inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

-Isshin-san es un hombre de buen ánimo, jamás lo vi celar a nadie, no sé si celo a su esposa, tan solo imagínate que cuando aún era capitán le ofreció a mi querido capitán Hitsugaya que si tenía una hija se casaría con él.

Rukia se quedo sorprendida al escuchar la confesión de su amiga.

-Estas mintiendo- Le contesto Rukia pensando que Matsumoto decía una de sus tantas locuras.

-No, no, no- Le afirmo meneando su dedo anular –Yo no miento, te estoy diciendo la verdad-

Rukia se imagino a su esposo sacando su Bankai mientras acorralaba a Isshin contra el suelo -Si Ichigo se llega a enterar de eso…- Trago saliva la Kuchiki- Matara a su padre-

-Ves te lo digo, pero no solo es Ichigo el que actúa así, solo basta mirar a Karin-chan, es igual que Ichigo, posesiva y celosa con Yuzu y…- Rio zorrunamente- Con mi capitán también-

-¿Karin con el capitán Hitsugaya?- Pregunto incrédula la Kuchiki

-Sí, aunque no lo creas, esos dos se traen algo, pero lo saben esconder muy bien, solo yo y Momo-chan lo sabemos, bueno y ahora tu, pero no se lo digas a tu querido esposo o me quedare sin capitán- Le pidió mientras lloraba falsamente.

La pelinegra abría y cerraba la boca, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Primero Isshin compromete a una de sus hijas con Toshiro cuando estas aun no nacían y ahora el peliblanco estaba en una relación con la hermana pelinegra de Ichigo… eso olía a boda segura.

Rukia se masajeo las sienes mientras procesaba toda la información -Ahora comprendo las salidas de Karin y su extraño comportamiento-

Matsumoto sonrió asintió con la cabeza

-Siguiendo con lo de Ichigo, Rukia… ¿Qué sabes a cerca de tu suegra?-

-¿Masaki-san?-Rukia pensó con detenimiento- Pues solo lo que Isshin-san e Ichigo me han dicho, que era una mujer cariñosa, amable, atenta… prácticamente una santa-

-Ok… ya descartamos a Isshin-san y Masaki-san como celosos y posesivos… ahora ¿Cómo eran los Kurosaki? Digo la familia de Masaki-san-

Rukia alzo una ceja y se rasco la frente -Ichigo me conto que su madre le dijo que ella había perdido a sus padres de pequeña, pero que eran amables y gentiles como ella-

-Ok… ahora los Shiba, bueno… Kaien jamás fue celoso con Miyako- Pronuncio mientras se tocaba la barbilla.

Rukia sonrió al recordar a su teniente de antaño y todo lo que él y su esposa hicieron por ella, pero sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por la imagen de una mujer violenta y un tanto vulgar.

-Eso me recuerda algo… Kokaku-san-

Matsumoto se tenso en el momento, las experiencias que había tenido con la mujer no habían sido muy gratas.

-Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos de dónde saco su mal humor y su "ímpetu de pelea"-

-Si… ahhh- Suspiro Rukia con pesar.

-Y ahora ¿Qué cabello tendrán tus hijos? ¿Negro, azulado o…- La exuberante mujer sonrió con malicia- Anaranjado?

-No quiero saberlo, solo quiero que nazcan con salud-

-¡Por kami! Pareces anciana Rukia, ¿Te crees que con tan bueno genes tus hijos saldrían enfermos?-

Rukia bajo la cara con tristeza.

-De los Shiba y los Kurosaki si pero… de mi familia no lo sé solo que Hisana-sama... mi hermana- Rukia se sumió de brazos- Ella murió de una extraña enfermedad-

Matsumoto supo que había hablado de más y trato de pensar en algo para animar a su amiga.

-Rukia… las cosas han cambiado desde que Hisana-sama murió, además Isshin es médico y tanto Mayuri con Ukitake han hecho muchos avances en el campo medico desde entonces, si algo le llega a pasar a tu hijo, ten por hecho que Ichigo y los demás harán lo imposible por salvar al pequeño-

Rukia sonrió con amabilidad ante las palabras de la pelinaranja –Tienes razón-

-Por supuesto- Contesto con orgullo.

-¿De qué tanto hablan?-

-Oh Karin-chan, hablamos sobre como seria el hijo de Rukia-chan e Ichigo-

-Umm… me imagino que sería un niño muy energético como los dos- Contesto la pelinegra.

-Es lo más probable- Contestaron Rukia y Matsumoto al mismo tiempo.

-Tal vez con mal carácter- Agrego Matsumoto.

-O llorón como lo era Ichi-nii cuando era niño-

Las otras dos mujeres se quedaron viendo a Karin con extrañeza.

-Ahhh creo que acabo de decir algo malo-

Rukia y Matsumoto vieron con una sonrisa aterradora a la Kurosaki.

-Cuéntanos sobre eso-

Karin suspiro con pesar.

-Ichi-nii solía llora mucho de pequeño, pero cuando veía a mamá sonreía sin importar cuán triste se sintiera-

Matsumoto y Rukia empezaron a reír al imaginarse llorar al reacio pelinaranja.

-Jajajajaja ¿Ichigo un hijo de mami?-

Karin rio con nostalgia.

-Sí, solo que eso cambio cuando mamá murió, Ichi-nii se vio obligado a madurar, tal vez eso hizo que su carácter sea tan fuerte-

-Lo siento- Se disculpo la pelinaranja.

Karin negó con la cabeza.

-Eso ya quedo atrás- Dijo con tranquilidad- Pero de algo estoy segura, será un niño muy querido, tendrá muchos tíos que lo quieran- Dijo la Kurosaki con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por supuesto- La apoyo Matsumoto –Pero Rukia… ¿Cómo lo llevan Ichigo y tú?-

Rukia sonrió mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas –Bien, supongo-

-¿Supongo?- Preguntaron las otras dos mujeres.

-Bueno, lo llevamos bien, pero no quiero apresurar las cosas-

Karin giro los ojos a modo de exasperación.

-Rukia, ¿Sabes lo emocionado que esta Ichi-nii con lo de ser padre? No lo demuestra abiertamente por que es un cabeza dura, pero lo está, el solo tiene miedo de no ser un buen padre-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Pregunto Rukia sorprendida.

-Si, Ichi-nii es un tanto inseguro, tú lo sabes, pero… papá ya hablo con él, y ahora está más tranquilo- Karin miro a Rukia y la tomo del hombro- Déjense de preocupar por banalidades, serán buenos padres, y si llegan a cometer un error nos tienes a todos nosotros para poder ayudarlos-

-Tienes toda la razón Karin-chan- Matsumoto aprobó con entusiasmo lo dicho por la pelinegra Kurosaki.

-Karin, Rangiku-san- Contesto con lagrimas en los ojos la pequeña pelinegra.

-Bueno yo me voy tengo que ir por Yuzu, nos vemos mañana- Dijo la Kurosaki mientras se despedía de las otras dos shinigamis.

..…

El sonido de las espadas chocar retumbaba en los campos de entrenamiento del Seretei.

-Vamos naranjita molesta ven y dame un buen golpe- Decía Ikkaku.

-Hare que te tragues tus palabras Ikkaku-san-

Ichigo tomo su Zampakutou y arremetió contra el tercero al mando del onceavo escuadrón.

-Vamos fresita, ven contra mi- Ikkaku intentaba provocar a Ichigo, el cual se notaba evidentemente distraído.

-¡Getsuga Tensho!- Grito Ichigo al nombrar su ataque más fuerte contra Ikkaku.

-Demasiado lento Ichigo- Le dijo el "rapado" al pelinaranja al llegar frente a él y con uno brutal movimiento logro golpearlo en el estomago con su lanza dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-¡aghhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Salió un sonido agudo de la boca de Ichigo mientras todo el aire de sus pulmones abandonaba su cuerpo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Ichigo?-

El pelinaranja tosía en el suelo mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo.

-¿Entonces si es cierto lo que dicen?-

-¿Qué… cof cof cof cosa Yumichika?-

-Que tú y Kuchiki-san quieren tener un hijo-

-¿Qué todo el mundo lo sabe o qué?- Pregunto Ichigo ya recuperado.

-Bueno… Matsumoto lo dijo ayer cuando estábamos bebiendo-

-Rangiku-san…- Dijo alzando su puño.

-Ten Ichigo- Yumichika le extendió la mano dándole un par de boletos.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-En el Rukongai en el sector 5 hay unas termas, se dice que ahí van las personas que quieren tener hijos y la tasa de éxito es de un 95%-

Ichigo lo miro con desconfianza -¿Es enserio?-

-Sí, uno de mis amigos del doceavo escuadrón fue ahí y su esposa se embarazo después de haber ido-

-Si eso no te funciona, no eres lo suficientemente hombrecito I-Chi-Go- Se burlo Ikkaku.

El pelinaranja miro con furia a su amigo y sin darle oportunidad le arrojo un puñetazo al "rapado" impactándose contra su rostro.

-De eso hablaba Ichigo, ven ahora solo será una pelea puño a puño- Dijo emocionado Ikkaku mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

…..

-¿Qué te paso Ichigo? ¿Por qué traes la cara toda hinchada?- Le pregunto Rukia preocupada al ver llegar a su esposo todo lastimado y sucio.

-No es nada, solo entrene toda la tarde con Ikkaku-san y con Yumichika-

-¿Entrenar? Parece que te dieron una paliza- Le reprendió mientras lo tomaba del rostro.

-Kotetsu-san ya me reviso-

-Eres un idiota busca pleitos-

Ichigo sonrió tenuemente.

Rukia se separo de él y se sentó en el mueble de la sala.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Sí, solo que estoy un poco cansada-

-¡Buenas noches!- dijo Isshin mientras entraba por la puerta de atrás.

-Bienvenido Isshin-san-

-Rukia-chan dime papá- Le pidió el patriarca Kurosaki a la pelinegra mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-Déjala en paz viejo- Le pidió "amablemente" -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Solo los quería invitar a comer a la casa-

Ichigo miro a Rukia la cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien-

Varias horas después la mansión Shiba disfrutaba del postre después de la comida, donde como de costumbre los miembros del clan platicaban sobre su día.

-Y entonces Rangiku-san corrió tras el pobre Kira pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Kyoraku-san estaba detrás de ellos, el capitán los tomo a ambos de los hombros y les dijo que como castigo tendrían que reparar los edificios dañados y a Toshiro casi le da un infarto-

Todos rieron al escuchar el relato de Karin.

-Rangiku-chan jamás cambiara- Dijo entre risas el líder del clan Shiba.

-Bueno ya es tarde, mañana tengo que madrugar, iré de misión con Renji y con Hisagi-san- Dijo Karin al levantarse de la mesa.

Los sentados a la mesa se despidieron de la melliza pelinegra.

Yuzu se levanto tras su hermana y empezó a limpiar la mesa.

-Yo te ayudo Yuzu- Le dijo Rukia.

Tras ver que las dos mujeres ingresaban a la cocina Kokuku miro a Isshin.

-Ichigo ven con nosotros- Le dijo la

Los tres Shiba entraron a un salón donde Kakaku se puso frente a Ichigo y a Isshin.

-Ichigo, tu padre y yo hemos estado platicando sobre algunos asuntos-

El pelinaranja miro de reojo a su padre.

-Los demás clanes piden que tu padre nombre un heredero…- Kokaku miro de nueva cuenta a Ichigo- Y no solo el Clan Shiba sino también al clan Kuchiki, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que obliguen a Byakuya a tener un hijo-

-Así que Byakuya se casara- Ichigo suspiro- Ustedes dos ¿Quieren que sea yo el próximo líder del clan Shiba?- Pregunto resignado el pelinaranja,

-Eres tú o lo será Karin-

-Ts… no creo que Karin quiera tomar esa responsabilidad-

-¿Qué otra opción me queda?-

-Que tengas un hijo-

-Demonios, todo el mundo está empeñado a que Rukia y yo seamos padres- Grito Ichigo con exasperación –Ni siquiera los hemos concebido y ya quieren imponerle una obligación, y una de gran tamaño, ¡AL CARAJO CON USTEDES!- El pelinaranja salió de la sala totalmente enfurecido.

-Te lo dije Kokaku, Ichigo está muy presionado, deberíamos de habérselo dicho en otro momento-

-Silencio Isshin, no quiero que la historia se vuelva a repetir, primero tu desapareces, todos te creíamos muerto, por lo que Kaien tuvo que hacerse cargo del clan… -Kokaku miro al techo- El ni siquiera pudo tener hijos…- La pelinegra Shiba poso su mirada al suelo- A veces pienso que es obligación de Rukia el pagar su "pecado" dándole un heredero al clan-

Isshin se levanto de su asiento –No puedo decir que no sienta lo mismo… pero no debemos de presionar más a Ichigo… Él también ha sufrido demasiado-

Cuando Kokaku vio que Isshin salió del salón espero cinco minutos.

-Ganju ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?-

-Si hermana, Yumichika le dio los boletos a Ichigo-

-Bien hecho, ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo, ahora solo dejémoslo todo en manos de Urahara-

-Hermana ¿Estás segura?-

-Más que nunca-

Ganju se encogió de hombros y salió del cuarto.

…..

-Rukia ¿Tienes planes para pasado mañana por la tarde?-

-No ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Tengo unos boletos para unas termas-

-Oh que buena idea, vamos, solo pon la hora-

-¿Qué te parece a las siete?-

-Ok-

-Ichigo ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada, solo discutí con Kokaku-san-

Rukia miro a Ichigo con fastidio.

Ichigo supo que Rukia no lo dejaría de ver así hasta que le dijera por lo menos algo que la dejara satisfecha.

-Kokaku-san y Papá quieren que sea el próximo líder del Clan-

-Eso es algo obvio Ichigo, tenerte como líder le daría mucho más poder al clan-

-¿Quieres que lo sea?-

-No se Ichigo, es tu decisión-

-Pero tú eres mi esposa, lo que yo decida también te afectara a ti-

Rukia lo miro impresionada Ichigo había madurado mucho, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo actuara como idiota.

- Ichigo, yo te apoyare tomes la decisión que sea-

El pelinaranja sonrió.

-Gracias enana por apoyarme-

-Es mi obligación el hacerlo, soy tu esposa- Lo dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro.

-Enana del demonio- Le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la subía a su hombro como costal de papas.

-Ichigo ¡Idiota! Bájame-

-No lo hare- Le contesto mientras reía.

…..

-Por fin llegan- Le reclamo Kokaku al "sombrerero" y a Yoruichi.

-Lo siento, se nos hizo un poco tarde- Contesto el hombre.

Kokaku les hizo una señal para que entraran a la casa, los encamino hasta la misma sala donde ella, Isshin e Ichigo platicaron, estabn debidamente acomodados la mujer Shiba hablo

-Ya todo está listo Urahara, ahora es tu turno-

-Oh ya veo, ¿Tan desesperados están?-

Kokaku chasqueo la lengua con molestia -Ts… no tanto, pero es lo que todos quieren-

Urahara saco su abanico y se tapo el rostro con el –Esta bien, a partir de mañana la operación "Bebé en camino" se pone en marcha-

-Qué estúpido nombre, ¿No pudiste ponerle uno mejor?- Le regaño Yoruichi.

-jojojojojojo Lo importante es el resultado más no el nombre ¿O no?-

Las dos mujeres lo miraron y suspiraron con pesar.

-Lo que digas-

Karin escuchaba tras la puerta a los tres shinigamis.

-Estos tres no piensan dejar a Ichi-nii en paz, tendre que hacer algo- Dijo la pelinegra con pesar.

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, en el próximo veremos que locuras planeo Urahara junto con Yoruichi, y si Karin hará algo para saber lo que estos dos locos piensan hacer.

Recuerden dejar sus reviews no sean flojos xD

Saludos a todos :3


	5. Al calor de las termas

Yeiiiiiii! De regreso xD

**Saya-x: jajajaja ese Urahara es un loqusho lo sé xD pero bueno, se que amaras este capítulo… o eso espero xD**

**ginaNEKOchan: xD con Urahara jamás se sabe, pero en fin, pasa y lee.**

**Shinigami Black: jajajaja gracias por los ánimos, espero que te guste el fic.**

**Sammyneko: con Urahara planes locos, pues mínimo Ichigo los mata xD**

**Aira-Himary: Opino lo mismo que tú, el pobre solo quiere ser papá y todo el mundo lo presiona.**

**Yoruchi sama: Solo imagínate como reaccionara Ichigo si se llega a enterar del plan del sombrerero loco.**

**SangoSarait: Aquí la continuación y gracias por el apoyo.**

Bueno no los retraso más, pasen y lean.

**CAPITULO 5.- AL CALOR DE LAS TERMAS**

-Oi enana ¿Ya estas lista?-

-Dame un segundo, no encuentro mi bolsa de Chappy-

El pelinaranja sintió como una vena en su frente se inflamaba a causa del enojo, odiaba a ese "maldito muñeco endemoniado" como él solía llamar al conejo blanco, el Kurosaki se había preguntado una y otra vez que era lo que le veía su esposa a ese muñeco deforme y horrible, y sin querer recordó con molestia la vez en que ambos salieron en una de sus primeras citas, cuando de la nada al ir de regreso al Seireitei la pelinegra vio a un enorme peluche de Chappy en una de las vitrinas de una tienda, los ojos de la Kuchiki se iluminaron al ver al conejo y obligo al pelinaranja que se lo comprara, fue la primera pelea que tuvieron como novios y fue tan fuerte el pleito que Rukia no le dirigió la palabra por varios días y no fue hasta que un derrotado y enojado pelinaranja se trago su orgullo y con la mayor vergüenza del mundo se dirigió a la tienda, compro ese "horrible" muñeco y soportando las burlas de Matsumoto y de Renji llego a las afueras de la mansión Kuchiki y casi (si casi) le aventó en la cara a Rukia el enorme peluche. La alegría de la ojivioleta fue tal que abrazo al muñeco por varios minutos balbuceando cosas como "qué lindo" "jamás dejare que nadie lo toque" "lo cuidare por siempre", cuando salió de su ensimismamiento por el conejo miro al pelinaranja que estaba totalmente furioso, lo tomo del pecho y lo beso apasionadamente, dejando casi K.O. al miembro del clan Shiba y… después de esa muestra de "afecto" el pelinaranja sujeto a la pelinegra y la llevo dentro del cuarto de ella (aprovechando que no estaba Byakuya o de lo contrario ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido)… la recompensa fue buena… o si muy pero muy buena.

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma Ichigo?-

El pelinaranja miro a su esposa y le regalo una sonrisa aun mayor.

-Solo recordaba viejos tiempos- Le dijo mientras dirigía su vista hacia el enorme muñeco que estaba acomodado en una silla cerca del perchero.

-Idiota- Susurro la pelinegra mientras en sus mejillas aparecía un pequeño sonrojo.

-Vámonos- Le dijo Ichigo mientas abría la puerta de su habitación.

….

-¿Por qué te debo ayudar Urahara?-

-Jojojojojo mi estimada Yoruichi-san no lo niegues tu también quieres saber lo que pasara- Le contesto el sombrerero a la morena mientras terminaba de mezclar algunas extrañas sustancias en el agua de las termas.

-Otros de tus raros experimentos ¿Al menos ya lo has probado antes?-

-No me tomes a la ligera Yoruichi-san- Le dijo con una oscura sonrisa. –Mis experimentos jamás fallan-

La peli morada giro los ojos a modo de protesta, cruzo sus brazos sobre sus pechos y se recargo sobre la pared del lugar -¿Por qué aceptaste la petición de Kokaku?- Pregunto al no saber cuál había sido la verdadera motivación del rubio para hacer lo que la mujer del clan Shiba le había pedido.

El científico se levanto y camino rumbo a la salida de las termas.

-Solo por diversión y…- Se acomodo su sombrero- Por que quiero ver feliz a Kurosaki-kun-Confeso con sinceridad.

La morena sonrió con ligereza ante las palabras de Urahara, ella y el ex capitán de la unidad experimental del Seretei habían sido amigos desde hace muchos siglos y si algo sabia era que el rubio cuando se sentía en deuda con alguien trataba de hacer lo imposible por saldar su deuda, en este caso el medidor de favores que le debía al pelinaranja aun era insignificante.

-Como digas- Contesto la oji-ámbar al rubio mientras salía detrás de él.

….

-¿Qué tienes Karin-chan? Te vez nerviosa-

-No es nada Momo-chan-

-Vamos dime, puedes confiar en mí-

-Ahhh está bien- La pelinegra se acomodo el cabello y se sentó erguida -¿Sabes que Ichi-nii y Rukia quieren tener un bebé?-

-Todo el mundo lo sabe- Contesto la castaña al terminar de dar un sorbo a su té.

-Pues…- La Kurosaki suspiro- El sombrerero loco junto con la tía Kokaku están tramando algo para hacer que Ichi-nii y Rukia tengan un bebé lo más pronto posible-

La pequeña castaña sonrió apenada.

-Karin-chan… creo que todos han estado contribuyendo para que Kurosaki-san y Rukia-chan sean papás-

Karin miro a su amiga con asombro -¿En serio? Pensé que solo Rangiku-san y la piña parlante los estaban apoyando-

La castaña negó con la cabeza –Son muchas personas que están en deuda con tu hermano, y, por eso lo quieren ayudar-

Karin sonrió con alegría al saber que su hermano tenia buenos amigos, pero rápidamente su sonrisa fue sustituida por una cara de terror al recordar lo que podría estar haciendo Urahara, y peor aún, lo que haría su hermano si se llegara a enterar de la osadía del científico.

-Lo siento Momo-chan, nos vemos mañana, tengo que ir a hacer algo- Le dijo mientras salía corriendo del restaurante donde cenaban.

…..

-Ohh que lindo lugar- Dijo Rukia mientras entraba a la terma para parejas mientras sostenía una toalla sobre su cuerpo.

-Entra de una vez, el agua está muy bien- Le contesto Ichigo que se encontraba dentro de la poza bebiendo un poco de Sake.

Rukia metió uno de sus pies para sentir la temperatura del agua y noto que tenía una temperatura alta como para su total agrado.

-Está un poco caliente- Se quejo la pelinegra.

-Solo un poco, no creo que tu cuerpo no lo soporte enana, además la temperatura del viento está descendiendo- La miro de reojo -Estarás bien-

Rukia miro de lado a su esposo y bajo su rostro resignada, Ichigo tenía razón, además, si algo le pasaba él la sacaría de ahí.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, anda metete- Le pidió el pelinaranja.

Rukia al tener un Zampakutou del tipo hielo, provocaba que su cuerpo sufriera ante las altas temperaturas, por lo que debía de tener un especial cuidado de no caer victima de la deshidratación o de desmayarse en el lugar ante un golpe de calor.

-Quítate esa toalla, nadie vendrá aquí-

-Pero… Ichigo-

-Enana, es una terma privada, además la dueña dijo que este día solo tenía reservada esta terma de este lado y las del lado sur son las públicas así que nadie vendrá- Le dijo mientras la jalaba de la cintura hasta quedar frente a él.

-Eres un impaciente-

-Contigo siempre enana-

La pelinegra rodo lo ojos al ver a su querido esposo con los ojos llenos de lujuria, tomo una esquina del trozo de tela y la quito sin prisa hasta mostrar su cuerpo desnudo frente a Ichigo.

-Así me gusta- Le dijo Ichigo mientras acercaba su boca al cuello de ella.

Rukia sentía su piel sensible a causa del vapor del agua y al sentir las caricias de su esposo la ponían en una situación no muy recatada.

-Ichigo…-

-Hmp- Se quejo el pelinaranja, el solo quería disfrutar el momento.

-Eres imposible- Lo regaño mientras se separaba un poco de él, la pelinegra puso sus manos sobre los brazos del pelinaranja para evitar caerse y con cuidado se sentó sobre el regazo de Ichigo, procuro quedar bien acomodada para que la posición no los molestara a ninguno de los dos.

-Me gusta estar así junto a…-

Un ruido interrumpió al Kurosaki, exaltando un poco a la pelinegra.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto nerviosa la Kuchiki

-Ha de ser solo el viento, tranquilízate Rukia- Le contesto Ichigo al no haber oído nada

La Kuchiki alzo una ceja y miro a los ojos del pelinaranja.

-Estoy demasiado alterada-

….

**Quince minutos antes:**

Karin brincaba de techo en techo, hasta que por un golpe de suerte pudo ver a lo lejos a Urahara y a Yoruichi.

-quisiera haberme quedado en las termas para poder bañarme-

-No te quejes Yuruichi-san- Le pidió Urahara a Yuruichi mientras metía su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón -¿Are?-

Uruichi lo miro con intriga -¿Pasa algo?-

-Creo que olvide algo en la terma-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Uno de los frascos de mi "experimento"-

La morena se llevo la mano a la cara a modo de enojo.

-Tengo que ir por ella, si cae en manos de alguien puede ser un poco "inconveniente"-

-Querrás decir "desastroso"-

Los dos amigos regresaron al lugar, pero cerca de ellos los seguía Karin quien había escuchado todo.

-Con que es ahí donde esta Ichi-nii-

La pelinegra Kurosaki vio entrar en las termas a los dos shinigamis, volteo a ambos lados y cuando vio a un grupo de mujeres entrar se mezclo con ellas sin perder de vistas a los dos shinigamis, de maneta sigilosa los siguió hasta verlos entrar en una terma privada.

-Ya están adentro, apúrate Kisuke-

-Shh- Urahara trato de silenciar a la morena, de forma sigilosa se metió detrás de la terma donde había dejado el frasco.

Karin se acerco más tratando de suprimir su poder espiritual pero el calor del agua no la dejaban ver bien.

Se recargo hasta ver bien hacia donde estaba Urahara pero la puerta era demasiado delgada por lo que cedió fácilmente.

-Ki…- Su grito fue silenciado por una mano extraña que le tapo la boca.

-Guarda silencio si no quieres que nos descubran, pequeña pervertida- Escucho la voz de Yuroichi en su oído izquierdo.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- Pregunto Rukia.

-Ha de ser solo el viento, tranquilízate Rukia- Le contesto Ichigo

El sombrerero al escuchar el ruido tomo el frasco pero no vio que un poco del contenido se había derramado sobre la terma.

-¿Pero qué?-

-Kisuke vámonos- Le ordeno la morena a su amigo.

-¿Karin-chan?-

La pelinegra trataba se zafarse del agarre de la morena pero la mujer era fuerte y no la soltaría con facilidad.

Urahara giro su cara hacia la salida para que Yoruichi lo siguiera, la mujer sin dudarlo tomo de la cintura a Karin la cual trataba de zafarse con mucha mayor fuerza pero tratando de no hacer ruido, sabía que si subía su poder espiritual su hermano la descubriera.

-Karin-chan…- Urahara miro a la pelinegra al salir de las termas.

-¿Qué demonios planearon…-

-Karin-chan solo le hicimos un favor a tu hermano-

-No deben de presionar a Ichi-nii, él solo…-

-Rukia-chan y Kurosaki-kun desean ser padres así que no veo nada malo que le ayudemos un poco-

-Y una mierda- Dijo enojada la pelinegra –Ellos deben de resolver sus problemas por si mismos, si se enteran que se entrometieron Ichi-ni se enojara mucho-

El sombrerero saco su abanico y se cubrió la boca con él.

-Eres un poco inmadura Karin-chan-

La Kurosaki apretó los puños mientras una vena en su frente se inflamaba violentamente.

-Todo el mundo se empeña a ayudar a esos dos, pero no piensan en lo que podría pasar si algo les sale mal-

-Karin-chan soy un científico nada saldrá mal- Urahara hablo con seguridad

-Ts... Eso lo sé- Lo miro de lado- Pero si algo le llega a pasar a Ichi-nii o a Rukia-chan…- Le dijo mientras le mandaba una mirada demoniaca.

–Vamos soy un genio- Se alabó a si mismo mientras unas estrellitas lo rodeaban.

La Kurosaki no soporto más las idioteces de Urahara, tomo impulso y lo pateo en las costillas.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaah- Grito el hombre tras recibir el poderoso golpe.

Urahara cayó al suelo, pero sintió algo suave bajo él, su mano había caído en algo "esponjoso" y al sentir el tacto lo estrujo aun más.

-¿Are?- Pregunto sintiéndose desorientado, estrujo más el "bulto" y en ese momento su neuronas hicieron sinapsis.

-Kiiiisuuuukeeeee- Grito Yoruichi a su amigo sacando un poco de poder espiritual.

-Ahahahaha, Yoruichi-san no fue mi intensión- Urahara trato de calmar a la morena mientras se paraba rápidamente.

Karin veía con diversión a los dos, y su risa se intensifico cuando vio correr al sombrerero por su vida mientras una furiosa Yoruichi lo perseguía.

-¿A caso Yoruichi-san no pudo haber evadido ese golpe?- Se pregunto la Kurosaki mientras trataba de dejar de reír.

…..

-Ichigo…-

-Umm- El pelinaranja no dejaba de besar el cuello de su esposa.

-Me... me siento rara- Le dijo Rukia al pelinaranja, su cabeza daba vueltas y su cuerpo se sentía muy caliente.

-¿Qué? Solo disfruta enana-

-Ichigo…-

El Kurosaki pensó que Rukia solo lo estaba tratando de excitarlo más al decir su nombre una y otra vez, pero al igual que su esposa, el se sentía un poco extraño.

-Ichigo ahí- Le rogo Rukia al sentir los dedos de él recorrer su cadera.

-Estás muy sensible-

El pelinaranja ya no podía ocultar su excitación, sentía que los pequeños gemidos de Rukia lo estaban volviendo loco.

-Ichigo tu…- La Kuchiki sentía golpear en su espalda la erección del pelinaranja, su miembro estaba muy caliente y se sentía temblar.

-Ichigo… lo quiero- Le rogo.

EL pelinaranja no dudo ni un segundo, alzo con su brazo izquierdo a Rukia y llevo su erección dentro de ella.

-Oh por Kami- Gruño el Kurosaki al sentirla vibrar.

Rukia sintió que en ese momento gritaría pero para evitarlo mordió el hombro de su esposo.

Era tal el deseo de él que ni siquiera sintió los dientes de Rukia clavarse en su piel.

Ichigo se movía con ritmo dentro de ella, jamás se había sentido tan bien como ahora.

-¿Acaso es el calor de las termas?- Se pregunto el pelinaranja antes de que su mente quedara en blanco.

Rukia movía sus caderas al ritmo de Ichigo, ambos solo se dedicaban a sentir cada sensación que sus cuerpos producían al chocar una y otra vez.

-Ichigo… ¡Oh kami!- Rukia se convulsiono un poco, su cuerpo estaba un poco más sensible que de costumbre, su piel se sentía incendiar y su vientre se comprimía tan deliciosamente que no quería parar.

Ichigo salió de ella, la cargo y la llevo a la orilla de la terma, la coloco con cuidado y entro de nuevo en ella.

-Ichigo… es demasiado- Gimió mientras sentía como el agua escurría por sus brazos y piernas.

-Rukia, te vez hermosa- Le dijo Ichigo al ver el rostro de su esposa sonrojado producido por el calor del agua, sus ojos estaban dilatados y sus labios se notaban hinchados y rojos, y ni que decir de los pechos de Rukia, aunque fueran pequeños eran hermosos, al menos para él, eran redondos y sus pezones eran rosados y lindos, amaba morderlos hasta ponerlos de color escarlata, a Ichigo eso solo lo ponía mucho más caliente.

-Ichi….- La pequeña shinigami solo se tapaba la boca para que nadie la escuchara, pero el modo que Ichigo trataba su cuerpo le era casi imposible no hacerlo.

El pelinaranja tomo una de las piernas de su mujer y beso su pantorrilla, la lamia y besaba tanto como quería, eso solo provoco que la temperatura corporal de la pequeña pelinegra se intensificara.

-Mi cuerpo… ahh Ichigo- Dijo en voz baja mientras su vientre se comprimía de nuevo.

El tiempo que duraron en las termas se sintió casi infinitos para ambos esposos, el cuerpo de Rukia se sintió casi al máximo de su soporte de placer. Ambos llegaron más allá de sus límites, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintieron completamente agotados pero satisfechos.

-Ichigo, vámonos- Le pido Rukia al pelinaranja mientras se terminaba de poner su vestido.

-Un momento, ya voy- El Kurosaki estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas, y al momento de ponerse en la parte de arriba de su traje (uno parecido a los que usaba Ganju) sintió un ardor en su hombro.

-¿Qué es esto?- Se toco y vio la marca de unos dientes y sin poder evitarlo sonrió como idiota.

-Deja de sonreír así, das miedo- Le pido Rukia haciendo un puchero.

-Vamos enana-

….

-¿Qué le paso a tu rostro Kisuke?-

-Le pregunto Kokaku al sombrerero que tenía el ojo morado-

-Ahahaha- Rio nervioso- Un pequeño accidente-

La Shiba giro los ojos con exasperación -¿Cómo fue todo?-

-Todo bien, incluso…- Saco el frasco que había olvidado de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo puso frente a la mujer-…-

-¿Qué?-

La cara de Urahara se torno sombría a modo de sorpresa y miedo.

-Bueno… creo que saldrán mejor de lo que pensé- Dijo mientras un sudor frio bajaba por su espalda.

La pelinegra alzo una ceja al no creer las palabras de su viejo amigo.

-Dime la verdad-

Urahara paso saliva al tratar de explicarse a la violenta mujer.

-Bueno veras….-

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Tal vez tarde un poco en subir el próximo capítulo, así que paciencia

Saludos a todos.


	6. Sorpresas

Bueno…

Capítulo final de Fabricando un bebé…

Fue un fic corto, pero lleno de locuras xD

Agradezco a todos los que siguieron el fic, lo pusieron como favorito y dejaron sus reviews:

**Aira-Himari,** **Akane-chan, Alejandra barros bossio1, Alexita fnts, Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0, **cabe, **CocoDriloDeLaCaleta, Dizeni, Fadse1005 , ginaNEKOchan, Ichigo-curasaki, jailys-sama, lobita 1517, lovely joy, marianagon00, meridia350mbopizita, moon hp 1, Pastelito, S. Saber Alter Kuchiki, sammyneko, SangoSarait, Saya-x, Shinigami Black, SunnyGirl9, SxJxR, **tenza, **TLGGofficial, The knight of the Hope, Tsukiiiii, yocel, yorouichi sama, YukiYukiHana.**

**CAPITULO 6.- SORPRESA**

Sus grandes manos recorrían con deseo el cuerpo de la pequeña figura femenina que tenía bajo él; el sudor los cubría a ambos mientras los gemidos y embestidas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, unos pequeños dedos se enterraban en la espalda masculina, tratando de sujetarse mejor ante el movimiento del hombre que estaba sobre ella mientras que una de sus piernas plancho la delicada y suave sabana de la cama, señalando así el placer que está sintiendo en ese momento.

-Dilo-

-Ahhhhg-

La pequeña pelinegra no podía articular palabra alguna, su cuerpo estaba en el paraíso o eso era lo que pensaba, retiro una de sus manos de la espalda de él y sostuvo el rostro del hombre, la atrajo hacia ella y lo beso; el hombre se sostuvo del respaldo de la cama para darse mayor apoyo y no perder el contacto ante el apasionante beso que su amante le daba.

-Ummm-

Gimio por debajo la mujer ante la mordida que el hombre le había dado en el labio lo que provoco una pequeña herida en ella.

-grrrrmmm-

Gruño él al excitarse al saborear la sangre de ella; lamio el líquido carmesí delineando los finos y rosados labios de la pequeña mujer, ella abrió su boca para unir su lengua con la de él iniciando una batalla campal para ver quien tenía el control, dos minutos pasaron y él estaba perdiendo, pero su orgullo era tan grande que no se permitiría perder.

-Jee-

Rió el hombre al lamer el paladar de la pelinegra; saco su erección del interior de la mujer lo que provoco una protesta de ella.

-Pídelo-

La pelinegra se negó e intento besarlo de nuevo, pero él hizo su rostro a un lado.

-Pídelo-

Ella frunció el ceño a modo de protesta, no rogaría ni pediría, había sido criada como una Kuchiki y su orgullo era grande.

El pelinaranja inclino su rostro hacia sus pechos y los lamio con lentitud y tortura mientras ella se mordía su dedo anular tratando de reprimir inútilmente sus ganas de gritar y gemir, quería más, mucho más, lo necesitaba dentro de ella de forma desesperada, pero por nada del mundo rogaría, eso jamás.

Aprovecho el momento en que él quito su mano del respaldo de la cama y con un poco de fuerza y habilidad lo puso debajo de ella.

-Oye…-

Sin darle tiempo de seguir protestando, la pelinegra bajo sus caderas hasta tener completamente dominada el miembro de su esposo.

-Ummmhh- Gimio mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¡Kami!-El pelinaranja sintió tocar el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, la posición en la que se encontraba solo provocaba que quisiera acabar en ese mismo instante.

-Ichigo… yo-

La pelinegra aumento el movimiento de sus caderas, su vientre se comprimía de tal forma que le pedía que fuera mucho más ruda y para poder hacerlo puso sus manos en el estomago de su esposo y se inclino un poco sobre él.

-¡Por kami! ¡Rukia así!- La cara del pelinaranja estaba completamente roja y su aliento solo aumentaba el color de sus mejillas.

-Ichigo…. Un poco más-

El hombre tomo por los glúteos a su mujer y marco un ritmo aun mejor, pero fue tal que la pequeña mujer no pudo evitar caer sobre el pecho de él.

-Ichigo… ahhumm-

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y con hambre se devoraron a besos, provocando así que Ichigo el apretara el trasero.

-Oh Ichigoooooo- Grito la pelinegra antes de correrse con intensidad.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrm- Gruño el Kurosaki al derramar su semilla dentro de su esposa.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad mientras trataban de que sus corazones dejaran de latir tanto, Rukia juro por un segundo que le daría un paro cardiaco ante la intensidad del acto sexual que había tenido, pero si moría ahí, moriría feliz.

-Al final todo fue bastante bueno- Dijo el pelinaranja con satisfacción.

-Aun sigo molesta- Contesto la pelinegra recordando lo que había pasado.

**Flashback.**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la visita a las termas y la pareja de shinigamis se les podía ver un poco más relajados y hasta felices, todo a raíz de que desde ese día el joven matrimonio habían tenido encuentros fugases en diferentes lugares de la sociedad de almas, ya que cada vez que se veían el deseo los cegaba y los consumía tanto que ni siquiera lo habían notado:

**1- En la oficina del treceavo escuadrón:**

-Ahh umm si Ichigo-

Se escuchaban los pequeños gemidos de la pelinegra, que estaba sentada en su escritorio, su ropa la tenia desarreglada y la parte baja de su traje de shinigami lo tenía casi afuera.

-Oh Rukia… me aprietas demasiado- Pero aun así el pelinaranja no podía dejar de embestir a la pelinegra.

-Baja… la voz- Le rogo Rukia a su esposo.

-Demonios, ya no hay nadie-

-Oh Ichigo….-

**2.- La casa de los Shiba.**

-Ichigo no-

Rukia estaba agarrada sobre el lavabo de la cocina, mientras sostenía con una mano un cuchillo con el cual picaba unas cuantas coles.

-Es… tu culpa…. Mierda…-

Ichigo antro en la cocina de la casa buscando un poco de agua vio a la pelinegra que movía sus caderas mientras cocinaba, la Kuchiki usaba un pequeño shorts pegaditos a su cuerpo acentuando sus caderas y su trasero lo que provoco en el pelinaranja que la bestia que había en él se apoderara de su cuerpo; de forma sigilosa se acerco a ella y el beso el cuello con intensidad dejando a Rukia desconcertada, bastaron solo unos minutos para que ambos cayeran ante el deseo e hicieran el amor en la cocina sin importarles que en cualquier momento llegara alguien del clan.

**3.- En los campos de entrenamientos a las afueras del Rukongai:**

Por órdenes del capitán comandante todos los líderes de los escuadrones de la sociedad de almas debían de pasar por un examen para que evaluar el avance de sus habilidades tanto en Hadou, Kidou, manejo de sus Zampakutous y de liderazgo. Ese día ambos esposos habían decidido tomarse la tarde para poder entrenar un poco; cuando el horizonte empezó a teñirse de naranja, la pareja tomo un descanso.

-Toma un poco de agua Rukia- Ichigo le extendió una botella a su esposa para que pudiera refrescarse e hidratarse.

La morocha tomo la botella y bebió lentamente de ella, pero al hacerlo algunas gotas escaparon por la comisura de sus labios calendo hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos.

El pelinaranja solo trago seco al ver la escena, trato de calmarse pero sus bóxers empezaron a apretarle.

-Al demonio- Dijo en voz alta.

¿Ah? Ichi…. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa- Pego un gritito la pelinegra al ser tumbada al suelo.

Una par de horas más tarde la pelinegra juro que jamás volvería a dejar que Ichigo y ella volvieran a tener sexo a la intemperie, su cuerpo estaba lleno de picaduras de insectos y no sabía si era por los nervios o si en verdad algunos animalitos le corrían en la cabeza.

-Estúpido Ichigo- Dijo tratando de no sonreír.

**4.- Detrás del edificio de construcción de las nuevas instalaciones del escuadrón especial de Ichigo.**

-Ichigo… ¿Dónde estás?-

-Capitán Kurosaki Shiba, El Capitán Kurosaki atrás de ese edificio- Contesto una joven shinigami.

-Oh gracias-

La subordinada de Ichigo hizo una reverencia y se alejo a paso veloz.

Al llegar al lugar noto que varios shinigamis salian cargados de materiales de construcción.

-Hasta mañana capitán-

-Cuidense chicos-

La pelinegra escucho la voz de su esposo por lo que se apuro más a llegar junto a él.

-Ichigo, Nii-sama nos espera hoy en la mansión kuchi…-

La pelinegra se quedo muda ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella: Un Ichigo con solo la parte de debajo de su traje de shinigami dejando ver su marcado y musculoso torso, mientras el sol lo alumbraba y un "estúpido y sexi" sudor lo bañaba.

-¿Qué decías Rukia?-

La shinigami camino hacia él como si estuviera poseída lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso, Ichigo ante la supresa se dejo caer sobre unas tablas.

-Oye… Rukia…-

La pelinegra usando la yemas de sus dedos recorrió los abdominales de Ichigo hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

-Oi enana-

-Me importa un carajo- Le respondió mientras bajaba la única prenda del pelinaranja.

…

Así fue como el par de esposos disfrutaban a rienda suelta de sus bajas paciones; unas horas antes de que Rukia e Ichigo cayeran victimas de ellos por enésima vez, ambos se dirigían a la casa de los Shiba donde se celebraría una reunión con sus amigos con motivo del cumpleaños del líder del clan: Shiba Isshin.

-Apúrate enana-

-Ya voy, espera un momento, el moño de "esta" cosa esta un poco flojo-

El pelinaranja se puso tras de ella y lo acomodo con cuidado, al tener dos hermanas había aprendido muchas cosas entre ellas el poder acomodar yukatas.

-Quedo perfecto- Lo felicito la pelinegra.

-Si, si, si pero vámonos-

Minutos después ambos shinigamis habían llegado a la fiesta.

-Mi querida tercera hija ¡Rukia-chan!- Grito Isshin mientras abrazaba a la esposa de su hijo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Isshin-san-

-Dime "papá"- Le insistió el líder del clan.

-Dejala en paz viejo-

-Eres un mal hijo y un mal esposo, la pobre de Rukia a de sufrir mucho con un esposo tan amargado como tu- Lloriqueo Isshin.

-Déjate de tonterías papá-

-Oh Masaki, nuestro hijo no me respeta ni siquiera el día de mi cumpleaños-

La pareja de esposos les salió una gotita de sudor al estilo anime.

-Qué bien se ven los dos- Dijo Yoruichi al salir de la cocina.

-Yoruichi-san, no pensé que vendrías- Saludo Ichigo con sorpresa.

-Llevo aquí un par de días- Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh ya veo-

-La comida ya está servida- Anuncio Yuzu desde la entrada del comedor.

Las horas transcurrieron en la mansión Shiba, las risas, bromas y relatos no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban felices al celebrar un cumpleaños más del mayor de los Shiba.

-Rukia, ven conmigo quiero enseñarte algo- Le pidió Ichigo a la pequeña pelinegra.

-¿A dónde?-

-Solo ven-

Ichigo la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el patio trasero de la mansión.

-Sabes Rukia, este árbol fue plantado por mi abuelo, el padre de papá- El pelinaranja señalo el enorme cedro que tenia frente a ellos –El abuelo lo cembro el día que el viejo nació, es por eso es que es tan grande- Sonrió con gracia y nostalgia- En el mundo humano papá sembró arboles de fresno para mí, jacaranda para Karin y cerezo para Yuzu-

Rukia sonrio al saber ese dato tan importante para su esposo.

-El día que tengamos un hijo yo sembrare una semilla y cuando él o ella sean más grandes les enseñare a cuidar su árbol, el viejo me dijo que eso hace responsables y maduras a las personas- Ichigo miro a su pequeña esposa y la tomo de la mano- Creo que es cierto lo que dijo papá-

-Isshin-san es un hombre sabio-

-Lo es, aunque la mayoría del tiempo sea un idiota-

Rukia rio un poco –Al igual que tu-

-Oi, ¿Me estas insultando?-

-No- Sonrió con diversión.

-Tal vez sea idiota, pero soy tu idiota y para siempre- Le respondió enseñándole el anillo que tenía en su dedo anular (tributo a The big bang theory), se acerco a ella y le beso la frente.

-Tonto- Le respondió Rukia sonrojada.

-Vamos, o el viejo vendrá por nosotros.

Ambos caminaron, pero para no pasar por el mismo lugar tomaron el camino de la derecha.

-¿Qué haremos?-

Ambos escucharon la voz de Isshin, por lo que detuvieron su andar.

-Ya hicimos mucho, ¿No creen que debemos esperar un poco?- Respondió Yoruichi.

Ambos esposos se miraron uno al otro mientras escuchaban detrás de una columna.

-Ni con las pastillas que le he dado en su comida no ha pasado nada- Dijo con pesar el festejado.

-Ni que decir con lo de las termas- Se quejo Urahara mientras se acomodaba el sombrero.

-Son un par de inútiles- Los regaño Kokaku.

-Incluso usamos el "medicamento" de Nemu-chan y nada- Dijo con pesar Matsumoto.

Ichigo y Rukia se volvieron a mirar uno a otro al descubrir de que hablaban el grupo de personas, Ichigo sintió su orgullo herido y sin soportarlo más salió de su escondite.

-¿Pero qué demonios han hecho?- Grito Ichigo con furia.

Los shinigamis se vieron entre si y solo pudieron suspirar.

-Lo sentimos Ichigo, solo los queríamos ayudar- Se disculpo Matsumoto.

-Y una mierda-

-No debieron hacer eso, Ichigo y yo no pedimos su ayuda-

Matsumoto miro de lado a Rukia y sonrió con prepotencia –Pero bien que tomaste el medicamento de Nemu-chan-

Ichigo volteo hacia Rukia mientras parpadeaba perplejo. -¿Qué cosa?-

-Lo que escuchaste- Reafirmo Matsumoto.

-Y tu ni te quejes Ichigo, que tu tomaste esas pastillas-

Ahora fue el turno de Rukia para juzgarlo con la mirada.

-Ichigo ¿quieres explicarme esto?-

-Un momento enana tú también aceptaste la ayuda así que no me reclames nada-

La pelinegra se acerco a él y lo tomo del cuello.

-Me debiste de haber consultado primero-

-¿Así como lo hiciste conmigo?- Le contesto cortante.

-Chicos no peleen, solo los quisimos ayudar- Trato de calmarlos Urahara.

-Tú cállate- Le gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ichigo recordó en ese instante lo que había dicho el sombrerero.

-Urahara-san- Pregunto con su mirada ensombrecida -¿Qué hiciste en las termas? ¿Qué…- Una imagen apareció en la mente de Ichigo, la misma donde Rukia le había preguntado que había sido ese ruido cuando estaban en las termas –Urahara-san ¿Viste a Rukia cuando estábamos en las termas? Jejejeje- Rio de manera siniestra.

El ex capitán de la división de investigación retrocedió un poco al sentir el aura de Ichigo- No, no es lo que piensas Kurosaki-kun, solo puse una sustancia en la terma, yo no vi nada-

-No te creo- Respondió Ichigo mientras corría hacia él.

-Corre Urahara- Le grito Yoruichi a su amigo.

-¡waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Grito el sombrerero mientras corria por su vida.

-No huyas Urahara-san ¡Pagaras por ver a Rukia!-

-Ichigo Idiota detente- Le ordeno la pelinegra mientras iba tras él.

Los gritos de Urahara se podían escuchar por toda la sociedad de almas, pero su voz se apago cuando Ichigo lo atrapo.

-U-ra-ha-ra-san- Tarareo Ichigo el nombre de su maestro.

-Ku, Kurosaki-kun tranquilízate-

-Ichigo baja a Urahara-san en este momento-

El pelinaranja le lanzo una mirada llena de furia a su esposa.

-Y no me mires así idiota, bajalo ahora-

-No lo hare-

-Hodou 124 atadura eterna- La pelinegra amarro con cadenas de riatsu a su esposo.

-Enana del demonio suéltame-

-Urahara-san, luego aclararemos cuentas- Le dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-Ajajajaja si, lo que digas Kurosaki-san- Respondió mientras huía por su vida (de nuevo)

-Suéltame Rukia-

La shinigami al ver desaparecer al científico deshizo el hadou que amarraba a su esposo.

-¡Demonios Rukia! Debí de darle su merecido a Urahara-san-

-El solo nos quería ayudar-

-Me siento como un idiota-

-Ichigo deja de ser dramático-

Una vena se inflamo en la ceja izquierda del pelinaranja.

-Enana, estoy enojado, muy enojado-

-No me impor….-

El Kurosaki la tomo de la cintura y se la hecho al hombro como costal de papas.

-bájame, idiota, Ichigo bájame-

-Te enseñare cuando enojado estoy-

**Fin del flashback.**

-Mañana no podre pararme y será tu culpa-

-Cúlpate a ti por no haberme dejado golpear a Urahara-san-

-Todo lo quieres arreglar a golpes, por eso eres idiota-

-De que te quejas si te gusto- Le respondió con arrogancia.

Rukia miro hacia otro lado, sabiendo que el pelinaranja decía la verdad.

-Eres un arrogante-

-Lo soy enana, lo soy-

….

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Isshin, en ese lapso el pelinaranja trato de poner en su lugar al sombrerero y a su padre pero por petición de Rukia no lo hizo, cosa que lo tenia aun molesto y más cuando su padre le ofreció un frasco de las mismas pastillas que le había dado semanas atrás, haciendo que se ganara un buen golpe que lo dejo K.O. al instante y un buen moretón que no se borro en varios días.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Se quejo Ichigo –Quiero ir a descansar-

-¡Ichigo!-

El pelinaranja volteo al escuchar la voz de Matsumoto.

-Rangiku-san ¿Qué pasa?-

-Ven conmigo, Rukia tuvo un accidente en una misión-

La cara de Ichigo se torno pálida y sintió sus piernas temblar.

-No te quedes parado- Le dijo Matsumoto mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

-¿Dónde está Rukia?- Pregunto la pelinaranja al llegar al cuarto escuadrón.

-Teniente Matsumoto, la capitana Kurosaki Shiba está en el cuarto 27.

Rápidamente la mujer tomo de nuevo a Ichigo que estaba en modo zombie y lo llevo a donde estaba Rukia.

-¡Ichigo!-

-¡Papá!- Reacciono el Kurosaki al ver a su padre -¿Qué le paso a Rukia? ¡Dime!-

-Pueden pasar, Rukia-san está bien, solo fue un golpe- Les dijo Izane.

Ichigo sin perder tiempo entro al cuarto y vio a su esposa que tenía un parche a lado de la cabeza.

-Rukia ¿Qué te paso?-

-No es nada, solo que en la misión vimos a un Hollow, lo ataque pero pudo darme un golpe en la frente antes de eliminarlo, pero me desmaye-

-¡Por kami! Me asustaste-

-Lo siento-

-Rukia-chan debes de tener cuidado- Le dijo Isshin.

-Izane-san me dijo que esperara un momento, que iba a analizar algo-

Veinte minutos después la capitana del cuarto escuadrón entro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Rukia-san, Kurosaki-san, Felicidades, Rukia-san tiene dos semanas de embarazo-

Los dos esposos se miraron el uno al otro, la pelinegra se llevo la mano a la boca y comenzó a llorar de alegría.

-¿Embarazada?... ¡Voy a ser papá!- Grito con alegría el pelinaranja mientras abrazaba a su esposa –Gracias Rukia, te amo-

-¡POR FIN SERE ABUELO!- Grito fuertemente el líder del clan Shiba.

-Ichigo… yo… seremos papás- La pelinegra no podía dejar de llorar, su emoción era demasiada y el solo hecho de saberlo la ponía muy feliz.

-Eso no es todo, Kurossaki-san, Rukia-san, la felicidad esta multiplicada-

-¿Multiplicada?- Preguntaron los dos.

-Son trillizos-

-¡Y SON TRES!- Grito de nuevo Isshin mientras ríos de lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Trillizos? Trillizos… tres hijos… tres bebés…- Balbuceo Ichigo impactado.

-¡Oh por Kami! ¡Ichigo son…

-Ploooooooop- Se escucho un ruido fuerte alado de ella.

-¿Ichigo? ¡Ichigo idiota!- Grito Rukia al ver que el pelinaranja se había desmayado.

-Ah, esto será una bomba- Rumoró Matsumoto mientras tomaba cientos de fotos.

…

Xddddddddddd

Me parto de risa xDDD

Bueno hasta aquí este fic, en unos días subo un pequeño epilogo.

Saludos a todos :D


	7. Epilogo

Bueno…

Agradezco a todos los que leyeron mi fic, dejaron sus comentarios, le dieron follow y pusieron como favorito este fic.

Y bueno… aquí les dejo el epilogo de "Fabricando un bebé"

Pasen y lean:

**EPILOGO**

Medio día… eso indicaba el sol que estaba en lo alto del cielo.

La sociedad de almas se notaba como siempre: en movimiento total, grupos de shinigamis corriendo en los pasillos, algunos iban a misiones y otro regresaban de ellas.

A lo lejos, cerca del treceavo escuadrón se podían ver dos cabecitas anaranjadas que corrían sobre los techos de los edificios de dicho batallón.

-¡Izumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Regrésamelo!-

-No lo hare ¡Baka! ¡Baka!-

El pequeño Izumi salto sobre el otro con una patada voladora haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Waaa! ¡Duele idiota!- Se quejo el pequeño mientras se levantaba.

-jajajajaja te lo mereces por tonto, ¡Devuélveme mi carrito!-

-¡No!, tú rompiste el mío-

-Fue un accidente, así que devuélveme mi juguete-

-No, ahora es mío-

-Ese carrito me lo regalo el abuelo, ¡Es mío!, ¡Dámelo Umio!-

Umio se levanto el suelo, metió su mano al pantalón de su traje y lo aventó al suelo.

-No lo vas a hacer ¿No?- Dijo aterrado Izumi.

Umio sonrió con arrogancia dejando caer su pie sobre el carrito dejándolo totalmente hecho trizas.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Le dijo antes de lanzar su puño contra su hermano. –¡Te hare papilla!-

-No pienso dejarme- Contesto Umio.

-¡Paren de una vez!- Se escucho el grito de una niña.

-No ¡Mayumi! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Gritaron los dos peli naranjas al recibir una patada voladora doble en la cara.

-Les dije que dejaran de pelear, ¿A caso son idiotas?- Empezó a gritar la niña.

-Déjate de meter en nuestras peleas Mayumi-

La chiquilla frunció el seño mientras se tronaba los dedos.

-¿Qué dijeron?-

-No… ma… ma… Mayumi ¡Nooooooooooooo!-

Los dos hermanos huyeron por su vida mientras su hermana los perseguía como bestia salvaje.

Habían pasado nueve años desde el día que Rukia e Ichigo supieron que tendrían trillizos; el embarazo de la ex-Kuchiki había sido un verdadero martirio para Ichigo, los cambiantes estados de ánimo de su esposa habían sido totalmente impredecibles, el pelinaranja juro que jamás volvería a desear que la pelinegra volviera a quedar embarazada, pero todo eso lo olvido cuando vio el rostro de sus tres bebés…

Tres pelinaranjas de ojos color zafiro brillante, dos niños y una niña.

La primera en nacer fue la pequeña Mayumi que traia en estos momentos el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta larga tenía un carácter fuerte y una determinación digna de un Shiba; el segundo en nacer fue Izumi el chico genio de los Shiba un experto en el manejo de su riatsu y un aprendiz formidable de Kidou; y por último el revoltoso y explosivo Umio que a su corta edad ya había podido hablar con el espíritu de su aun no materializada Zampakutou.

La pequeña Izumi era la viva imagen de su madre, igual de pequeña y mandona, y la única que podía controlar a sus dos desastrosos hermanos; y como la única hija era la adoración de Ichigo, su pequeña princesa, su niña y por su puesto la pequeña alegría de su vida.

Por otro lado, como siempre Umio e Izumi se la vivían peleando, Ichigo y Rukia se turnaban para cuidar a los dos y evitar que se hicieran daño, ambos tenían el cabello alborotado, Umio portaba casi siempre los colores azul y blanco mientras que Izumi vestía de verde y gris.

Pero la única persona que podía tener a los tres hermanos Shiba en paz y en calma era Isshin, el querido abuelo, quien era el encargado de cuidar la mayoría de las veces a los trillizos cuando sus padres estaban ocupados o en misiones. El líder de los Shiba se había encargado de enseñar técnicas Shinigamis del clan a los tres pequeños pelinaranjas lo que al principio provoco la molestia de sus padres pero al ver el avance y el dominio que rayaba en shinigamis "prodigio" dejaron de quejarse.

Ichigo y Rukia se sentían orgullosos de sus tres retoños aun cuando fueran tres maquinitas de destrucción masiva y problemas constantes.

-¡No corran cobardes!- Gritaba la pelinaranja al casi alcanzar a sus dos hermanos.

-¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Mayumi no! ¡Por favor!- sus hermanos pedían y rogaban por sus vidas, su hermana los sobrepasaba en cuestión de fuerza bruta tanto que un solo golpe de sus puños los dejaba automáticamente K.O.

Los dos pequeños corrieron aun más rápido al sentir el riatsu monstruoso de Mayumi aumentar de manera rápida.

-¡Estúpidos hermanos! Los voy a….-

Ambos pelinaranjas voltearon al escuchar un fuerte golpe

-¿Ah? ajajajajajajajajajaja Se cayó- Los dos pequeños Shiba reían fuertemente al ver a su hermana estampada contra el suelo al haberse caído.

-Yo… yo…- La pequeña pelinaranja peleaba en no dejar caer sus lagrimas, al ir tan rápido no se fijo que una de las correas de su zapato se había desatado provocando que se enredara con su pie y callera bruscamente al suelo –Yo… no voy-

-ajajajajajaja va a llorar, va a llorar, Mayumi es una tonta- Canturreaban sus dos hermanos.

De forma lenta la chiquilla se levanto y se sacudió la ropa pero al ver que tenía su rodilla raspada no pudo evitar estallar en llanto.

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Me duele!-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Pregunto un desconcertado Renji.

-Tío Renji… nosotros…- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos niños.

El pelirrojo los ignoro y abrazo a la chiquilla Shiba.

-¿Qué te paso Mayumi?-

-Tío Renji me caí, fue culpa de esos dos tontos- Mayumi acuso a sus dos hermanos mientras lloraba.

-Ustedes par de sabandijas…. No es de hombres hacer llorar a un mujer- Les dijo dejando caer ambos puños en la cabeza de los dos niños.

-¡Waa!- Gritaron de dolor los pelinaranajas.

-Vamos Mayumi te llevare a la enfermería- El pelirrojo cargo a la pequeña pelinaranja y miro con cara de demonio a los dos hermanos- Y ustedes dos más les vale caminar frente a mi-

En menos de diez minutos los cuatro llegaron al cuarto escuadrón donde un apurado Hanatarou los atendió.

-Chicos, deben de dejar hacer llorar a su hermana-

-Pero ella es una bestia salvaje, siempre se anda metiendo en nuestras peleas-

-¿Qué dijeron mocosos?-

-Nada tío Renji-

Al paso del tiempo el pelirrojo había desarrollado un cariño especial por los hijos de Rukia pero a quien se sentía más apegado era a la pequeña Mayumi por ser tan linda y habilidosa.

….

-Ichigo, Rukia ¿Están aquí?- Pregunto Renji al llegar a la casa de sus amigos junto con los trillizos-

-En la cocina- Respondió Rukia.

-¡Mami tenemos hambre!- Gritaron los tres pelinaranjas.

-Un momento-

-¡Hey niños!-

-¡Papá!- Los tres pequeños al escuchar la voz de su padre corrieron hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

-¡Papá! Por culpa de Izumi y Umio me caí-

El Kurosaki cruzo los brazos y miro a sus dos hijos varones.

-¿Otra vez?-

Los chiquillos miraron al suelo y pusieron sus brazos detrás de ellos.

-Lo sentimos, no lo volveremos a hacer-

-¡Llego el abuelo!- Grito Isshin al arribar a la casa de su hijo.

-¡Abuelo!- Corrieron los dos niños al ir al encuentro del líder del clan.

-Ven Mayumi- Ichigo le dio los brazos a su hija y la cargo.

-Renji ¿Te vas a quedar a comer?- Pregunto Rukia desde la cocina.

-Si, tengo mucha hambre-

-Ichigo pon la mesa- Le pidió la pelinegra al salir de la cocina.

Rukia ahora se veía diferente, el embarazo le había sentado de maravilla, ahora tenía el cabello hasta media espalda el cual era un poco rizado en las puntas, sus pechos se notaban un poco más grandes y sus caderas más acentuadas.

Todos comieron udon que había preparado la pelinegra y al terminar la esposa de Ichigo sirvió pudin como postre.

-Pudin… ahhh- Se quejo Ichigo.

-Aun lo recuerdo- Se burlo Renji.

-Cállate Renji- Se quejo de nuevo el pelinaranja al recordar lo ocurrido hace ocho años.

**Flashback.**

-Rukia ¿quieres algo?- Pregunto Ichigo a su esposa que descansaba en la cama de su casa.

-Quiero algo dulce- Contesto la pelinegra mientras se acariciaba su abultado vientre.

-Ok ya vengo-

Diez minutos después el pelinaranja regreso con un pequeño frasco en las manos.

-Encontré pudin-

-Ichigo… me duele…-

El pelinaranja vio como su esposa sudaba y su respiración parecía irregular.

-¡Diablos!- Ichigo cargo a la pelinegra y con la máximo velocidad que le ofrecía el shumpo llego de inmediato al cuarto escuadrón.

-Hanatarou, ¡Rukia! Ella…-

-Por aquí-

El joven shinigami condujo a la pareja hasta un cuarto donde atenderían a Rukia.

-Está a punto de dar a luz- Le informo Hanatarou a Izane que venía junto a Renji.

-¡Oh por kami!- Dijo con asombro el pelirrojo.

Esperen aquí afuera- Ordeno Izane a Ichigo y a Renji.

-Calmate Ichigo-

-Como quieres que me calme si mi esposa va a dar a luz a mis tres hijos-

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien-

El tiempo pasaba y no sabían nada de la pequeña pelinegra.

-Ichigo puedes entrar, Rukia está a punto de dar a luz-

El pelinaranja entro corriendo a la sala donde veía a una pálida Rukia que pujaba con dolor.

-Ichigo… me duele mucho-

-Yo.. Rukia…-

-Puja más Rukia-san- Le pidió Hanatarou.

Ichigo se acerco a su esposa y la tomo de la mano.

-No me toques Idio… ahhh –

-Es una niña-Dijo Hanatarou al recibir a Mayumi.

-Un poco más Rukia-

La peliengra apretó con fuerza la mano de Ichigo y después de dos minutos de agonía nació Izumi.

-Es un niño- Grito con emoción Hanatarou.

-Un poco más solo uno más-

-Ichigo…. ¡Kami!-

El pelinaranja estaba más pálido que su esposa, no sabía si era por el dolor de su mano o por la emoción de ver a sus hijos nacer-

-Rukia-sana un poco más- Le pidió Hanatarou.

-¡Ahhhh!-

-¡Otro niño!-

-¡Eso es todo Rukia-san!-

Rápidamente Izane se acerco y utilizo un poco de riatsu sobre el cuerpo de Rukia para contrarrestar el dolor del parto.

-Listo Rukia-san ahora solo deberás descansar-

-Gracias Izane-san-

En un momento les traeremos a sus hijos- Les informo Hanatarou.

-Rukia… tu... Eres genial-

-Ichigo…-

El pelinaranja se levanto vio toda la sangre en el suelo y al miro de nuevo a su esposa.

-Ichigo… Rukia- Entro Renji al cuarto -¡Ichigo!- Grito el pelirrojo al ver desplomarse al suelo al pelinaranja.

-¡Ichigo eres un idiota!- Le grito Rukia.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Jajajajajaja eres una nena Ichigo-

-Deja de recordármelo, el solo recordarlo me pone mal, toda esa sangre, los gritos de Rukia… el dolor de mi mano…-

-No fue tan malo, yo fui la que sufrió todo ese dolor-

-No quiero que se vuelva a repetir jamás- Se quejo Ichigo.

Rukia lo miro a los ojos y rapidamente miro hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Ichigo al notar la reacción de Rukia

-Lo dudo- Contesto la pelinegra.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Renji, Ichigo e Isshin.

-Ichigo, estoy embarazada-

-ajajajajaja que buen chiste enana- Rio nervioso el pelinaranja.

-Y son gemelos-

-Gemelos, dos….- El Kurosaki se para de la mesa y camino hacia Rukia.

-Mira- Rukia le enseño la prueba de embarazo.

-Es cierto… ajajaja dos hijos más-

-Si… ¡Ichigo demonios!- De nueva cuenta el Kurosaki yacía en el suelo.

-Jajajajajajaja- Reían Renji e Isshin al ver el patético estado del pelinaranja.

-Te pasaste Rukia- La regaño Renji sin poder dejar de reír.

-Se lo merecía, solo será uno, una niña- Sonrió la pelinegra al tocarse el vientre.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Tendré una hermanita!- Grito con alegría Mayumi.

-Por favor kami que no sea una bestia como Mayumi- Rogaron los dos niños.

Siete meses después y otro Ichigo desmayado nació la pequeña Arisa una pelinegra de ojos ámbar.

Fin


End file.
